Ciel Und Panzer
by kh2996
Summary: Ciel was under orders from the Queen to investigate recent vanishing archaeologists. When he found the artifact they were transporting, it drove him to the 21st century and on a school ship. There he must cope with the current millennial and move on without Sebastian. Getting home may prove to be difficult, however, because he meets a girl in the same nature as him.
1. Where Am I?

Ciel und Panzer

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me so no harsh criticism alright? Anyway, I got this idea from my mind and I think I would like to post it for you to read. There from two series that are one of my favourites. They're called Black Butler and Girls und Panzer. There is one other but you'll just have to guess. Also I don't own any of these characters, the shows and I know the guidelines. With that said… Here we go.**

Chapter 1: Where am I?

Outskirts of London, England. Near the end of the 19th Century

It was a typical day at the Phantomhive mansion. Everyone is doing their usual duties mainly one Sebastian Michaelis, the demon cladded butler of the Phantomhive family. Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian are doing their usual duties by messing up as always only for Sebastian to clean up the mess. Tanaka, however, sips his tea as always. Ciel on the other hand, has an order by the Queen herself. It read that several archaeologists have found an artifact and vanished without a trace. Ciel got a little heavy and asked for Sebastian to come up.

"My lord, what is it that you need?" Sebastian asked. Ciel, getting tired said, "I need something sweet to help me keep awake. Not only have I been busy since the last case, the Queen herself wants me to do another task."

"What kind of order?" he asked.

"The kind of order that the Queen's guard dog demands." Ciel replied. He owned the title as the Queen's guard dog after the entire Phantomhive family were connected to the British monarchy. "The Queen asked for us to investigate the disappearance of several archaeologists that were missing a few days ago. Scotland Yard tried their best to investigate but found no clues."

"That's something." Sebastian said. "First Jack the Ripper, Noah's Ark Circus, the Campania, Weston College, the forest and now this. Looks like the Queen never wants someone else to continue their search. Also you wanted to solve this case personally."

"Fine. Have that carriage ready and we'll depart." Ciel asked. "What about your sweets?" Sebastian asked. "We'll get it in London" Ciel replied.

After he got dressed in his usual London attire and Sebastian telling Bardroy to keep an eye on the mansion, they set off. When they arrived in London, they stopped near the Parliament Building, the site of where the archaeologists vanished. Scotland Yard has ended their search, so it's up to Ciel to find them. He dealt with murders but not vanishing people. Soon enough Ciel bumped into the artifact… and it activated, turning itself into a portal.

"What the…SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed as a blue bolt grabbed his arm and it began sucking him in.

"Master." Sebastian grabbed Ciel but the bolt was stronger than the demon and Ciel was sucked into the portal. Sebastian laid on the London pavement and was unconscious. (Which I thought was no ordinary case for a demon.)

Ciel screamed as he went through the vortex. But he said, "If I land back in Wonderland, I swear I'm going to kill that writer who put me through this."

The good news is that it's not wonderland. Instead it was something else.

**Zuikaku Class Aircraft Carrier-Oarai Girls Academy**

Miho Nishizumi was practicing with her teammates for the upcoming Nationals. They acquired new tanks after winning against Kuromorimine last year. The usual force consists of their already battle hardened tanks. With the new ones, they are an M26 Pershing, an A27M Cromwell, a T-34-85, and a Panther tank. Miho's sister, Maho, was very happy with Miho's own sense of tankery that both sisters betting that they would see each other in the finals again. Also she sold one of the Panther tanks to Oarai for increasing size purposes.

Miho established a mock match between her team, the Anglerfish, Turtle, Raven, Anteater, Wolf and Leopon teams against Hippo, Mallard, Duck, Rabbit, Rhino and Bear teams. Ami Chouno, the team's instructor, told the teams to begin battle.

Miho told her team to focus on the Rhino and Bear teams, being strong tanks. "Alright everyone," Miho said, "I want all teams to focus fire on Rhino and Bear teams. They are strong but they do have weak points. Then go for the other tanks. Happy hunting."

"Commander," Momo said as she was on the radio, "I'm seeing some sort of blue light in the center of the training fields. Should we go investigate?"

"Actually I want all teams to head for the blue light." Miho said. She then reported to the tanks. "All tanks, head for the center of the field. There's something that's not right."

With all girl's saying '_Hai'_, they head towards the center.

When they arrived, the blue light looked small. Then it grew bigger and bigger each second.

"Saori," Miho said. "Call all tanks to retreat." Saori then put all tanks on the radio. "All tanks fall back and hurry!"

Soon all tanks went to a safe distance then the blue light began to spew out an object. While all the tanks have taken cover, Ciel, still tumbling through the vortex, screaming. Then the vortex ended and out he goes. Ciel took a blow to the head and laid there for about a few minutes.

He gathered himself of what transpired. "Where am I? What is this place? Has London gone back to the age of the dinosaurs?" Ciel decided to shout if anyone was here. "Hello? Anyone?" He then remembered Sebastian. He then removed his eye patch and his Faustian contract showed on his right eye. "Sebastian, I order you to come to this place." He kept trying to contact his butler to no avail. He then gave up when someone was in the bushes.

"Alright, I'm done playing games. Show yourself now or Scotland yard will get you." Ciel demanded.

Back in the Panzer IV, the Anglerfish team was afraid of who was this person. "I don't want to go out there," Saori said, "it scares me."

"Me too." Hana replied. "I just hope it wasn't someone dangerous and hostile."

"Maybe it's one of the schools spies," Yukari said "They're copying my tactic. But what if it isn't?"

"Maybe it's a kid who's lost?" Hana asked.

"Or maybe it's just sleepwalking." Mako said.

"Or maybe a cute Boy!" Saori yelled.

"Maybe it's one of the environmental agents" Miho said.

While all the tank teams were busy wondering who it might be, Turtle team's tank burst through the radio. "Commander," said Anzu, "Kawashima's missing". That bought attention away from the mysterious person.

"Anzu, Momo's missing?" Miho asked while in shock.

"Yes she's gone and I don't know where she is. Maybe she went back to school to meet with other PR's or…" Yuzu then cut in. "Or maybe she's walking towards the person." Yuzu said.

Soon all girls are watching Momo, walking towards it. "Is she crazy!?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know." Anzu said "If she is though we're gonna get a new PR member."

Soon enough Momo bravely moved in closer. Ciel noticed this and turned around and saw her. Then, both Momo and Ciel locked eyes with each other. Saori was surprised. "Why is he looking at her but not me?" Saori questioned. Then Yukari quieted her down.

Momo's pitch black eyes with her single eyeglass stared down into Ciel who was staring at her with his left eye while the right eye is covered.

"Why does he look like me? Is this my own reflection? He's not smiling at me. That's weird." Momo thought.

"She looks like me but why does she have a single eyeglass? Also she's not smiling at all." Ciel thought.

Soon enough Momo broke the silence. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Ciel soon asked back, "Who in the devil are you?"

Before she can answer, she sees him now as an arrogant loon. So she springs into action,

"Commander get the tanks here immediately." Momo ordered. "Sebastian, I need you to... Tanks?" Ciel asked, as he stood there surprised to what he just heard. "There are tanks in 19th century Britain now? It's way too early for that or advanced in society."

"This is not 19th century Britain. You're in 21st century Japan." Momo said.

"Then where am I?" Ciel asked.

"You're at Oarai Girls Academy off the coast of Japan." Momo said

"What? A floating city off the Japanese coast? I must be dreaming. Or yet my soul devoured." Ciel said

"You got one thing right. Oarai Girls Academy is a floating school. And right now you are in the middle of our practice match. And soul devouring? That's way off beyond standards. Also if you're from 19th century Britain, then you're way far from home." Momo said

"Also what happened to everyone else I know, my servants, Tanaka, Elizabeth, Sebastian?" he asked

"Best I know of is that they dies. I'm sorry" she replied

Ciel then fainted over what he just heard. Momo, however, saw what happened and performed the kiss of life on him. "I know we met… But you look cute." Momo thought as she breathed mouth to mouth inside Ciel. He then coughed, signaling that he is fine.

"Commander?" Momo asked, "Can you help me transport him over to the hospital?"

Miho then answered, "Sure. Did you know what his name is?"

"No. Couldn't get anything out him." She said. Momo then placed Ciel on the Panzer IV and transported him to the hospital. Ciel then spoke to Momo weakly.

"Oh. My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." He said.

"I'm Momo Kawashima." She answered back.

"I didn't expect someone to give me the kiss of life immediately but thank you." He said

"No problem. Now get some rest while we bring you to the hospital." She then thought to herself, "Is this love at first sight? Because I'm starting to fall for him now. No, not yet. Either when he wakes up or when our first match is over."

**Alright, Ciel und Panzer Chapter 1 is complete. I won't say when the next chapter is released but for now enjoy this one. Here's to my first fanfic story. This is Jayson. Deus signing off**


	2. First Impressions

**Alright, second chapter. By now, Ciel und Panzer is still in progress after the first chapter was complete. To summarize whoever is not paying attention, Ciel got sucked in by a portal and wounded up at Oarai Girls Academy, in the 21****st**** century, where tankery is actually a sport, and he's off the Japanese coast. There he met Momo Kawashima, who looks like him but unbeknownst to her, he made a contract with Sebastian, back in the 19****th**** century. We'll see about that.**

Ciel und Panzer

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Zuikaku Aircraft Carrier-Oarai Care Center

Ciel has been safely transported to one of Oarai's nearest medical centre after fainting over what he had heard. He is recovering, and surprisingly though, he's having bad dreams about the last thing he saw before being transported to Oarai. In his dream, the last thing he saw was Sebastian's face and him being unconscious after taking severe punishment from the blue volts. While in his hospital room, both Momo and the Anglerfish Team have been waiting for news about his condition.

"How is he doctor?" Momo asked

"He got a heart attack and he heated up for a few minutes. So far, as of now his conditions are improving quite well. All he needs is plenty of bed rest until he recovers." The Doctor said

"Alright. Thank you." She replied

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Yukari asked, "He made quite the scare on us."

"He'll be fine", Miho said, "besides if his conditions are improving, then that means he'll be fine in a couple of days".

"Miho?" Hana asked, "Is it okay if I can leave him one of my flowers here? You know for a get well present? If that's okay with you."

"Of course Hana", Miho replied

"I hope he likes Wisteria. It's my favourite flower." Hana then put two of her Wisteria flowers on Ciel's night table. "Get well soon, okay?"

Saori then received a text from Anzu, telling them to meet back at the tankery for debriefing. Soon Miho sees Momo still in the room, standing by him.

"Momo-chan? Are you coming?" Miho asked

"You five go ahead back to the school. I'll stay with Ciel. And don't call me Momo-chan." Momo replied. Miho then nodded and all five girls headed out.

For a few minutes, Momo just sat there waiting. Then Ciel, finally woke up.

"Uhhhh. What happened?" Ciel asked

"Good morning sleepyhead." Momo chimed

"It's not morning, it's the afternoon." He said

"It's just a joke that some person came up with when one was sleeping throughout the entire day. You feel better yet?" Momo asked

"Somewhat. I never knew you were first response." He said groggily

"I'm just a sub-commander for the Oarai tank team. You didn't know that tanks are a new craze now." She said

"Alright let me get this straight. You're a high schooler, and you seem to know how to operate tanks? That is illegal in all schools." Ciel said, questioning the sports ethics

"Frankly, it is deemed as a woman's sport. It's just to harden a woman and build confidence to when you find a mate." She said

"So, you are doing it, just to find men who can marry you? Okay this is blasphemy. And I thought Weston College is worse than this shit." Ciel cursed out

"Hey. Just to let you know, Oarai Girls High School is not full of… What that s-word means. Also I know this one person who wants to find a boyfriend desperately." Momo said harshly, with her emotionless expression

"Welcome to my world." He replied

"Huh? You have found yourself a girlfriend?" she asked

"I had to date a marquees. Her name is Elizabeth Midford. I'm sure she's dead now. So, I'm free from all this. Also, I'm the Queen's guard dog and head of the Funtom Company." He said

"I didn't know you work for the Queen and controlling a company." Momo replied

Ciel grinned. Then she told him what he did during his status as Queen's guard dog and company head. Momo was astonished by what Ciel has done. She then smiled a bit and Ciel did a little smile on his own, signalling that they are getting along quite nicely.

"So you worked for the British kingdom to investigate London's dark areas and you're head of Funtom to just give joy to children?" she asked

"Both questions are answered as a 'Yes'. Well, since I told you everything about me, what about you?" he asked

"Not much history from me. I'm just the Public Relations Manager for Oarai's student council and gunner/loader of Turtle Team." She said

"A gunner and a loader and PR manager while fighting in a tank? Don't you think that is a little too much?" he asked

"Not at all. Between you and me, I'm a terrible shot." Momo replied

"Really. What made you a terrible shot?" he asked

"For example, one time, it is Oarai Girl's Academy vs St. Gloriana Academy. Our tank, a Panzer 38(t), has intervened to help Anglerfish team at the last minute after our treads are fixed. It is 4 tanks against 2 of our tanks. I had a cleared shot at point-blank range but…" Ciel filled out the last bits

"You got annihilated. Didn't you?" he questioned

"Close. Missed the shot completely, then got annihilated." She answered

"Ouch." Ciel replied

"Over the next 2 matches, I was gunner and loader. Every time a desperate situation comes in, I had the tanks in sight but I missed everytime. After a shot is fired, one of my friends, her name is Yuzu Koyama by the way, has said 'Momo-chan, try hitting them for once?' then my reply is 'Urusai!'"She said with a smile on her face

Ciel then just laughed over what he heard, and so did Momo. In the end they talked over their exploits ranging from battling a fallen angel with Sebastian to winning against Kuromorimine with Oarai Academy on the verge of closing. Then nighttime rolled in over Japan and the hospital is closing down for the night.

"Miss Kawashima, the hospital is about to close for the night." The Doctor said

"Alright. Just a few more minutes with him." Momo said

"You're going now?" Ciel asked

"No. I told the doctor to have a few more minutes with you. My tankery classmates would probably wonder where I am so, no harm done I suppose." She replied

"Also since your slot is about to be picked in a few days, maybe I would get acquainted with the school?" asked Ciel

"Well, it's a girl's school but I'll have to text Anzu first. Give me a second." Momo texted a message to Anzu and she got a reply. It said that she will be glad to put him in the school. And there is also something that she wants Ciel to see when he is out of the hospital. Momo was happy then skeptical about why Anzu wants to see him when he's out.

"Anzu said that she is more than happy to let you in. Also she wants to see you personally when you're out of the hospital. But for now, since that you are now a student here, here's the pamphlet of the school's guidelines, classes and uniform."

Ciel was glad that he was accepted, but the fact of the skirt makes him feel a bit uneasy and turned a little red. "Don't you have any pants? I'm fine with the shirt but not the skirt."

"Okay, I'll give it to you tomorrow. At least it's better than the Ankou Dance." Momo said with a shudder after she mentioned the dance

"The what?" Ciel asked

"Never mind that. Anyway, hope you recover. I'll see you when you are at school." Momo said

"Okay. Bye" Ciel replied as he waved goodbye to her. Momo saw this as she waved back at him also. Ciel then laid down on his hospital bed staring into the pitch Japanese night and looking at Hana's wisteria flower she had given him. Then he is alone with his thoughts. "I'm getting this feeling now that she might have a crush on me. If that's right… I can't tell her now. I would be stupid to ask her out on the first day there. Still, she is one of my first friends here and she will guide me through this life. Great, it's like Weston College all over again, but this time with girls and tanks. Oh well. Better get some shut-eye then." Ciel then closed his eyes as his mind was still thinking about Momo.

As Momo is walking home she thought, "I've never seen him smile since we first met. All I saw was a carbon version of myself and as a boy. I'm starting to get a crush on him. No Momo, not yet. Wait when the time is right, then tell him how you feel." When she reached her apartment complex, she got changed and went to sleep. Her dream however involves her and Ciel, as both of them are boyfriend and girlfriend. She quickly abandoned that dream and moved to something else, which involved her and her teammates inducting Ciel to drive one of the tanks. She would have to wait a while before he shows up for Oarai at his first day there.

**Okay, there was some development between Momo and Ciel. It's starting to get good though as both Ciel and Momo will meet each other at Oarai when he feels better. I wonder what Anzu wants from Ciel though. We'll have to wait until chapter 3 to find out. Signing off.**


	3. First Day with Tanks

**Third chapter… Enough said. Here we go.**

Chapter 3: First Day with Tanks

**Zuikaku Aircraft Carrier-Oarai Girls Academy**

After being released from the hospital, Ciel has gotten settled with his new surroundings. Mainly that and his new apartment complex and new school. Ciel usually thought that Oarai is much better than Weston College because Oarai has no Bizarre Dolls, cricket tournaments and fraternal housing. Instead, Oarai is filled with girls, no frat houses and tanks. While walking there, he does his expressionless face and a little red too. That is because Momo has to give Ciel his uniform pants at school rather than his apartment. Though he moved freely with his skirt, he feels embarrassed, even in public. He does not want to relive the experience with the Jack the Ripper case where he has to dress up as a girl to infiltrate a last day of the season's ball.

During his walk he accidently runs into a poll with some sort of weird design. Ciel just groaned when Momo showed up behind him. "Morning Ciel."

"Oh, uh, morning." Ciel replied

"I take it you had a nice night at your new complex." She asked

"Once you get used to making your own breakfast and doing things without a butler at your disposal, I guess I'm gonna get used to it for a while." He replied

They continued to walk to Oarai, talking about what other schools has fielded tanks. Momo talks about Saunders, Pravda and Kuromorimine. She said that Kuromorimine is Miho's old school and she moved to Oarai after their defeat two years ago. Momo then added that he can talk to Miho about her battles with Kuromorimine when they reached the school. The two then headed for the student council office where they meet Anzu and Yuzu.

"Hello", Anzu said charmingly, "You must be…"

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive. You know him after he got dropped from that blue sphere." Momo said

"Right and I knew for about a few minutes before you went a little psychotic and came in close to him." Anzu replied. She gave Ciel his timetable and classmate statistics, mainly to those in the tankery business. Ciel, however, does his cold look when Momo remembered his request while he was at the hospital.

"Oh, almost forgot. Your pants." She said as she handed Ciel grey slacks.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as he finally dons his new pants, rather than a green skirt. Just as he finished putting his new pants on, Anzu handed him about his mandatory elective sheet.

"In the past, our students participated in these fields of our school." She said "Last year though we restarted our tankery classes and pulled off an upset against Kuromorimine with the school on the verge of being closed."

"Yeah, Momo told me all that." He said "All that was left was between Miho and her sister. Question though, she said that Miho's sister represented a doctrine coming from her family's generation of tankers, called the Nishizumi-style."

"You'll have to talk to Miho about that." Momo answered "She's the youngest in the family, so you'll know what it is."

"Also I already picked your mandatory elective." Anzu said "It is tankery. Turns out we are one person shy to compete in nationals this season. Also, are there any other requests?"

"Yes, um, Momo asked me, what is the Ankou Dance?" he asked. Anzu typed down a video relating to the Ankou dance. Both Yuzu and Momo are startled to see that Anzu had saved a copy of last year's defeat against St. Gloriana. Ciel saw 8 girls, wearing pink, tight suits while doing a… (I'm lost for words) ridiculous dance. Ciel tried his hardest not to laugh but he can't control himself and laughed out loud. He saw Miho, Saori, Yukari, Hana, Mako, Anzu and Yuzu doing it. When he sees Momo, she had gone a little red. When he looked at her, turning red in the process, so did he.

Momo decided to block the screen and Ciel shut his left eye, not looking at the "forbidden" video. "Alright Ciel, since school is about to start soon, can I show you where your class is?" Momo asked

"Sure." He said "Are you doing this just to get away from the dance?"

"What? No." she then whispered into Ciel's ear. "Okay, yes. A lot."

Very soon it's just only a few minutes away before the first bell sounds off. Momo and Ciel are walking to his first room which is math. "Okay Ciel, guess I'll see you in tankery class?" she asked

"Alright." He replied "At least Miho's here. That means I'll get to know her, and her family doctrine. But still, nice to know someone I know is here." He said bye to Momo and sat beside Miho, recognizing him from a few days ago.

"Oh. It's you from that blue sphere." Miho said

"Don't remind me of that experience again. Oh, by the way, I'm Ciel Phantomhive." He said with a handshake, but reversed it because he is in Japan. Instead, he bowed to her.

"I'm Miho Nishizumi, commander of Oarai's tank team." She replied. "So you came to Oarai after Anzu accepted Momo's permission to accept you here?"

"Yes, she did. I kind of liked her to begin with. Trust me, I look like her. Instead, I have an eyepatch and I'm not experienced in tanks. I'm sure she has a crush on me." He said

"Well, by the look of things, you somewhat look like her. I mean you both have a cold demeanor like face." She said

"Something like that. Also Momo told me your family had a doctrine they had for generations called the Nishizumi-style." He said

Miho seemed to stutter at first but now she spoke calmly. "My family had inherited the Nishizumi-style for generations," she began "It has been passed down to the eldest sister and controls the Nishizumi-style. What it does is that you have heavy firepower and crush opponents without question. Their ideology is to ensure victory without sacrifice. That is when I learned it the hard way."

"What happened?" he asked

"It all started at the 62nd Tankery National Championships." She continued "My former school, Kuromorimine, was on a 9 year winning streak, with a 10th one looming over. We were facing Pravda that year. That was when it all happened. One of my teammates fell over a cliff and wounded up in a river, with all 5 crew members stuck inside."

"Wait, 5 crew members. In a tank. Gone over the Cliffside and almost drowned?! What's wrong with your old school?" he asked in shock. Miho was silent for a few seconds then continued to speak.

"I want to know as well. All I know was that I don't want those crew members to die. What I did was I abandoned my tank and swam in to save them. Unfortunately, I was commanding the flag tank. One of Pravda's tanks took a clear shot, and won the match." Ciel was in shock on what he had heard. He then smiled at Miho

"You did the right thing. What you did was that you had saved the lives of the crew members, not focusing on the entire match." He said assuringly.

"That is not what my mother wanted from me at all. Instead I committed a heresy act and she gave me a severe reprimand. And shunned from the family." She said. Miho starts to cry over what happened years earlier, so Ciel gave her his handkerchief. "Arigato."

"I know what you mean Miho. When I meet your mother, I'll offer her my harsh criticism to her and disapprove this "doctrine of hers." He said with his teeth clenched

"Go easy on her. She can be cold hearted at times but she will be happy with what me and my sister accomplished." She said

"Okay. But I still don't like this style your mother practiced. Though you did something else no one did and rescued them. I'm proud of what you did." He said

Miho then smiled at Ciel and Ciel soon smiled back at her. He knows that he and Miho are going to make good friends, but Ciel still has feelings for Momo. He soon meets Saori, Hana, Yukari and Mako and makes good friends with them, even on the first day. Saori is the radio operator and seeking a boyfriend, Hana is the team's gunner and a flower arranger. Ciel figured out that Hana was the one who gave him the flowers during his stay at the hospital, and he thanked her for it being a get well gift. Yukari is the team's loader and good with military vehicles. And Mako, the team's driver who does not like waking up early, even on a Monday.

**Oarai Tank Sheds**

After many grueling hours with subjects that each high school follows, it is time for tankery class. Ciel was surprised to see many people take part in this elective. After all, this elective saved their school from closing. He gotten acquainted with all of the teams but all eyes were focused on the new teams and tanks. Momo introduced the 4 tanks that were purchased for him to choose from.

"Miho?" Momo asked "Can you send Yukari here? To give a rundown on the tanks."

"Hai." Miho answered. "Yukari-san, can you show Ciel the new tanks?"

"Sure." Yukari replied. She then gave Ciel a look at the 4 tanks on idle.

"So. What are the ones I'm looking at?" he asked

Yukari went on a panzer high and gave him the rundown on each tank. "The first one you're looking at is an M-26 Pershing. An American heavy tank. It's an answer to the German Tiger I and Panther tanks and entered late in the war which later served in Korea against the T-34's. What's stellar about it is its 90mm M3 gun." Ciel took notice of Yukari's military knowledge, which can help him fight other tanks.

"What about this one?" he asked

"The Panther is a gem in the Panzer Corps. Unlike the Panzer IV, its armor is thick, and armed with a 7.5cm KwK 42 main gun. But the side armor is a weak spot for the other tanks." She said with pride

"This one. Looks good for my taste." He stated

"That's the tank the Germans feared a lot. The T-34 is the mainstay of the Red Army during World War II. What's great about this tank is that it has sloped armor which means that shells bounce off every time it gets hit in the front. The gun is extremely reliable for this beast. From a 76mm F-34 tank gun, to an 85mm ZiS-S-53, the T-34 is a well marveled machine both sides liked." Ciel thought Yukari went completely over the edge but he didn't mind it and moved to the last tank.

"Hmm. This one here. Anything specific about it?" he asked

"The A27M Cromwell." Yukari said "One of Britain's finest tanks during the final years of the war. It's a hybrid tank, a mix between a medium and a heavy. It has a powerful Meteor engine, reasonable armor and a dual purpose gun package. I think every war collector would want this one. What do you think?"

Ciel was astonished when he saw the Cromwell for the first time. When Yukari mentioned it was one of Britain's tanks, and the word 'Britain' it reminded him of the old country. "So the Cromwell. What I don't know is which spot is not filled up yet." Miho soon appeared and told him which spot to take.

"All the spots on the other tanks are all filled." She said "That means that you'll be in the Cromwell." Ciel was surprised when he is selected for it. The only problem left is which role he is going to fill.

"The Cromwell has 5 spots, just like the Panzer IV. You got a gunner, a driver, a radio operator, a loader and a commander seat. But I don't know who else is in the tank with you." Yukari said

"Well, who are my crewmates?" he asked

"Looks like your questions are answered," Momo said "Because here they are."

It turns out that there are 3 girls that are also fresh from grade school. One girl has blond hair, silver eyes and has a pink hairband, another has short black hair and blue eyes and the final one has long auburn hair tied up in a ponytail. Ciel thinks they would be great if they know how to operate tanks.

"Welcome to tankery girls. I'm Momo Kawashima, sub-commander for the Oarai Tankery Team." She said "Nishizumi taichou? Can you come and introduce yourself?"

"I'm Miho Nishizumi" she said "I'm the commander of the Oarai Tank Team. I'm sure you'll everything you need to do during your time here. So what are your names?"

The girl with the blond hair spoke first. "My name is Emi. Emi Nakajima." She was a shy person but gets along well with her friends but not much of a talker when meeting with new people.

"I'm Yuri Nakano." The girl with the short black hair said. Yuri has come from a long line of British- Japanese ambassadors but gets involved in the military arts whenever visiting her father in one of Japan's bases.

The auburn hired girl is the last one to speak. "I'm Kimi Sakamoto. I'm honored to join the team." She is a nice girl but gets hot-headed when anything threatens her friends and family.

Both Miho and Momo welcomed them. "Ciel, meet you crewmates." Miho said

"Hello, I'm Ciel. Looks like I'm gonna be with you girls throughout the tournament." He said

"Trust us Ciel, we won't let you and ourselves down." Yuri said proudly. Ciel smiled and started to like his teammates and talked to them for a few minutes. Momo is also happy, seeing Ciel socializing with people who are 2 centuries advanced from him. Yuzu caught sight of her and reacted happily.

"Momo-chan, you're smiling at Ciel!" Yuzu said with glee. Momo saw Yuzu right beside her and does her usual talk with her as always.

"No I'm not." Momo said against her, as their conversation goes back and forth. Ciel was also happy with Momo as he sees her treating Yuzu like a little sister. Ciel doesn't know that both he and Momo will get a little closer when Nationals start.

**64****th**** Tankery National Championship**

Miho walked onto the stage to select Oarai's starting position. Then she draw their number.

"Oarai Girl's High School, Number 3: Saunders Girl's Academy." The P.A. said it all as Oarai faces off against their first round opponent again since last year.

"Saunders Girl's Academy." Ciel said as he spoke to Momo. "Are they tough?"

"Yes, they are. They are a big academy and numerous tanks in their field. I don't know what they did after the first year we met." She said

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us though." He said. He smiled at Momo, assuring her that the both of them had their work cut out for the school, not to mention their love for each other is set on the battlefield.

**Man that was a long chapter. The battle between Oarai and Saunders will start soon though. As always signing off**


	4. Recon, Training and Heat

**Now it is time for Oarai vs. Saunders. I don't know how long it might be so, I'm gonna split it into parts. Oh, and developments between Momo and Ciel.**

Chapter 4: Oarai vs Saunders Part 1: Recon, Training and Heat

**Zuikaku Aircraft Carrier-Oarai Girls Academy-Meeting Room: 2 weeks before match**

Oarai had been picked to face off against Saunders again. In the last round they won. This year, they're up against them once more. The Anglerfish Team, the student council and Ciel are assembled in the meeting room to discuss the situation. They always hold their meetings here before their matches.

"Kawashima, what do you got?" Anzu asked

"Like before we are facing Saunders Girls Academy." Momo began "They primarily field Sherman tanks of all types ranging from 75mm's to Fireflies. But we don't know what other tanks they will use when we face off against them."

"What's a Sherman?" Ciel asked. Before anyone can answer, Yukari came into the room wearing her infiltration attire.

"Yukari, you're back." Saori said. All members welcomed back Yukari from her infiltration mission.

"Yukari-san, did you do what I think you did?" Miho asked. Yukari showed her a USB card containing all of the crucial evidence. Soon she started up the video and Ciel got a little suspicious.

"Yukari, why did you go to Saunders?" he asked "Aren't you one of Oarai's students?"

"Yes, I was just out doing some recon." Yukari said

"But, do I call that cheating? Because it completely is cheating by any standards." He said sternly. Everyone forgot to tell him that reconnaissance is allowed at a 24 hour advancement.

"Ciel, listen, Yukari did recon work before each match starts so it's okay." Miho said

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to where I am now." He said calmly

"Don't worry sleepyhead," Momo said as she comforts Ciel, "You'll be fine here even with your new friends here." Ciel smiled at her just as Yukari's recon footage was showed on-screen. It was the usual routine where Yukari had to disguise herself as one of Saunders' students. She went on a Panzerhigh when seeing all of their tanks again. But what else she found was more tanks other than Sherman's. She also found Pershing and surprisingly Super Pershing's. Yukari went all over it when she saw it.

"The Super Pershing." Yukari said, surprised and googly-eyed when she spotted the tank. "That tank is an upgraded version of the already powerful M26. It still has its 90mm M3 gun and a match to compete with the Tiger II." She then sees girls inspecting each Sherman and Pershing, preparing them for battle. They looked over to Yukari and wished them luck. It then cuts to the gym where 3 of Saunders' tank team are assembling. Yukari immediately recognized them from last year's match.

Kay is Saunders' tank leader and overall commander, Naomi is the tank sniper and Alisa is the sub-commander and wire-tapper. All three girls got on stage to field which tank to take part. Alisa spoke first.

"Our strength for this year's match: 1 M4A1, 1 Firefly, 1 M4A3E8, 2 76mm's and 4 M26 Pershing's and 1 Super Pershing."

"I'm sure our strength and our tanks can win this match-up." Kay said "You know it everybody?" All girls inside the gym cheered, rallying Saunders' will to fight. Yukari then asked a question to Kay.

"Uh, what will be our formation like?" she asked

"Ever since our loss against Oarai last year, we decided to mix it up a bit. This time, our Super Pershing will protect the flag tank while all the others hunt down the others. Oh, an Alisa here won't do wire-tapping during the battle. Right Alisa?" Kay asked

"Yes, Ma'am." Alisa replied. Oarai knew that Saunders intercepted transmissions from Miho to her teammates last year. This time though Saunders will not go through that blunder again.

"I'm pretty sure they got a Cromwell." Yukari said.

"I assure of you, we will not be beaten this time around." Just then Naomi noticed something is up again.

"Hey, aren't you that girl spying on us again? What's her name? Sergeant Oddball." Naomi said suspiciously. Yukari noticed this and fled again, with Kay laughing and Alisa just shocked that Yukari was able to infiltrate the academy once again.

"This is Yukari Akiyama, from Saunders Girl's Academy, signing off and running for my life once again." She said while running away from other Saunders' students. After the footage ended, everyone consulted each other on what would be there battle plan to take out Saunders' tanks, not to mention a Super Pershing as part of the main force.

"Not only did you infiltrate the school, but you evaded them when you got detected." Ciel stated

"I've worked out a lot and" she replied but cut off by Ciel.

"How on earth did you escape from an aircraft carrier sized-school?" he asked

"Sukus Cargo Ship." She said simply.

"Alright. Just as long as you are careful then." He said

"Taichou, your instructions?" Momo asked

"Uh, maybe we should practice. We have one Pershing so Rhino team will be a practice target. Ciel, since you're new to the concept, we should help you train with your team called Raven." Miho said happily

"Why did you call my team 'Raven'?" he asked

"She took that inspiration from tanks that are related to animals. Some of them are either what they look like or depending on how they perform." Momo said

"Okay, animals that are named for tanks. Story of my life thus far." He said sarcastically. "Still though, very accurate when it comes to performance." They all headed out to the tank sheds for practice. Ami Chouno, Oarai's tankery instructor, notices Ciel.

"You must be the new student that came from that blue sphere a few days ago." She said

"You have no idea what I've been through. My name is Ciel by the way. Your name is..?"

"I'm Ami Chouno, Oarai's tankery instructor and Captain of the JGSDF." She said pleasantly

"A military woman training young girls. You must have taught them really well." He said

"All of that credit came from Miho. Her leadership brought home Oarai's first victory and kept it from closing since who knows how long." She said

"Since you're the instructor, maybe you can help my team. You know, first-timers." He said

"Alright. Get your tank out here and let's see what you can do." She said. Ciel then notices that Kimi had already driven the tank outside. "Kimi, I see that you're driving."

"I've learned how to drive tanks since elementary school. Earned a 'Driver Tankery Badge' that year also." She said happily. "I don't know about Emi and Yuri on what positions they would be covering in." Ciel turned to Emi and Yuri, still standing and flanking him on each side.

"What will you two do?" he asked

"Yuri and I already who would be in which," Emi began "She would take the loader spot, mainly because she works out more and stronger at loading the shells. For me, I'll just do communications."

"Why communications." He said

"I would like to talk to the other tankers as I go along." She replied. "You already know that Kimi is a great driver."

"So I've noticed. There are only 2 positions left which are gunner and commander." He said

"Try the gunner and the commander spots at the same time." Yuri said

"What. I can't do double duty. I only do one thing at a time. That's it." He rebutted

"Just give it a try Ciel, okay?" he looked and Momo stood there and told him what to do. He gave in and accepted.

"Fine, I'll do double-duty." He said blandly and shot an annoyed look to Momo. "I'll do it, Mom." That made Momo shot a smirk at him.

Soon enough, Raven team gathered on the target range with their Cromwell. Ciel, for the time being, still annoyed to do double-duty. "So, what does the gunner do Miho?" he asked

"The gunner takes charge at firing at the enemy tanks. Some rules for being in the gunner's chair, 1. Aim ahead of the target, not directly at it, 2. Fire, then move, if it hits or miss and 3. Don't hit your allies." She said

"Those 3 guidelines. They are good and I already know the friendly fire doctrine." He said "Now, the gunner's sight. It's filled with lines and shot angles."

"The numbers are used to calculate the range for each tank. The lines are for the length." She replied

Ciel took a deep breath and lined up at the target. He forgot that his left eye is a bit blurry, so he removed his eyepatch and unleashed his Faustian in his right eye. Little did he know was that it can see clearly and pinpoints the target. "Target is at 10,000 metres. Firing." Ciel squeezed the trigger and the target is in pieces. He then breathed out seeing the results.

"Good shot Ciel!" "Nice!" "You did it!" All three girls congratulated Ciel for destroying the target. Ciel soon popped out of the gunner's hatch and saw his target. "To think a target is actually fragile. Hope the next one is harder to beat. Did well though." He said and took a deep breath while congratulating himself.

Hours of practice has been more in place of Ciel and Raven team. He even told his team to knock out the Pershing from behind. The day died down as an orange sky filled across Oarai. "Practice is over." Chouno said "I'm more surprised of our new stu-I mean Ciel, who took out the target on his first shot. Even for a freshmen, it's a first time someone hit it on a first time."

"I was just, stunned. That's it." He said

"Just make sure you put those skills of yours into good use," she continued "you and Oarai have yourselves another championship in the bag."

"Alright everyone. Dismissed." Momo said

"Good job everyone!" every girl said while bowing, showing a job well done.

"Maybe we should go out for dinner? I'm starving." Saori said

"I heard there is a new food joint. Let's go there." Yukari said. Then turned to Ciel "Ciel? You want to come with us?"

"Where?" he asked

"A new tank themed restaurant." She replied

"Now there are tank-themed restaurants." He looked at his watch and saw that it is 5:30. "I've got a lot of time on my hands." He said "But first… Momo?" Momo is busy debriefing Arctic Wolf team (the T-34/85) when she heard Ciel.

"Yes?" she answered

"Uh, is it okay if you would like to come with me and Anglerfish team to go out and have dinner?" he asked. "Christ, it's a little early. Please say no, please say no." he thought

"Now's your chance to get to know more about him. That and why he has an eyepatch." She thought to herself. "Uh… Sure just give me a few minutes." She said

"What? She just said yes? I can't believe that worked out nicely." He thought. "Okay. In a few." He replied. After a few minutes, Momo, Ciel and the Anglerfish team departed to the new restaurant. While on their way there, Momo and Ciel began to talk to each other with the Anglerfish walking behind them, all the while Saori was jealous to see that a boy like Ciel would go out with the Student Council PR manager.

"So, you became the loader after the president decided to pitch in?" he asked

"She did. For the first 2 matches, she was just lazy while eating dried potatoes." She replied. "Turns she is a better shot than I am. The kill limit of out tank is usually 2 tanks, mainly damaged ones." Very soon they all arrived at the place. They ordered and began to chow down. That was when two girls in different uniforms saw the Oarai girls.

"So this is the new member." All of the girls turned and saw Erika and Maho, Miho's sister. "I don't know about you, but that's a boy. That means Oarai is not allowed to participate in the tournament this year." What Ciel saw was a girls with sleek grey hair and blue eyes and another as a carbon copy of Miho. He already knew her name and both eyes are locked with each other.

"You're the new kid, Miho talked about." Maho said "I know mother would not allow this. I still welcome this notion. My name is Maho by the way." She extended her hand and Ciel shook it.

"My name is Ciel. Miho has told me a lot about you. Who's the girl behind you?" he asked. Maho pitched up a warm smile on her face, seeing that she is friendly.

"This is my second-in-command, Erika Itsumi." She approached the two and extended her hand also. Ciel gingerly shook it but he made a dour look on his face, and so did Erika. Maho then soon saw Miho. "Hey little sister." Maho said. Miho then stood up and hugged Maho as the two sisters hugged each other. "Onee-chan, you're here to visit?" Miho asked. Maho chuckled a bit. "Yes, I am. I came to visit you and your team before your first match starts. Is it okay if I talk to you in private? It's about Mother and when she saw Ciel on TV." She said "Uh… Hai." Both sisters are outside talking while Ciel is still locked on Erika.

"Ciel," Momo asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied

"I don't know how I see this but, our headmistress most certainly don't allow boys into sensha-do." Erika snickered

"Look Erika it's early before the tournament starts and I don't want any harsh comments with what we just heard." Momo said

"I know but with what you assembled, it's best that you drop yourselves out of the tournament before they find out that there is a boy in the match." Erika replied

"I know Ciel is a boy, and so far, he's been a good commander of his own team. I think its best that you save it for a future match." Momo said

"I'm not afraid of him or your school. When the Nishizumi-style reigns supreme, that boy you have is nothing more than a wet dream." She said. That is when Ciel finally traded words with Erika. He approached her and made a devilish grin on his face.

"If you and this Nishizumi-style reigns supreme, I'm nothing more than a wet dream? I've seen worse than this. I have my respect for both Miho and Momo. Now I've even come to terms with Maho. She seems nice, but you on the other hand, are more determined to get me kicked out of tankery and let Oarai being thrown out of the door. This I do not accept. Best save it for when we meet." He said

"Like hell I won't. When you get kicked out, I'm sure Kuromorimine can get easy pickings from Oarai, when we win." She confidently said. Ciel started to get more annoyed as he slammed his drink onto the table and stood up against her.

"You're the one to talk Erika. Once Oarai reaches the finals with you in tow, I expect you to meet me, one on one, in our tanks and slugging it out. The best thing to do now is wait. If both of us meet, you'll see what Oarai does. And what we do is to achieve victory through leadership, morality and our combined might. If your Nishizumi-style does work, I will admit that that style is better and I'm just a wet dream for Oarai. And last I heard your school got beaten by one lone tank and a lone shell. That's why the Nishizumi-style isn't perfect but a flawed doctrine your headmistress applied. For now, just train until we see each other. And I will have the privilege to win against you." He said angrily.

Erika produced a devilish grin on her face before she answered. "Of course. That's your final word?" she asked

"Erika, no more words. Just go and get the fuck out of my sight. And fuck your so-called 'Nishizumi-style!" He screamed angrily. Erika scoffed this as Maho just finished her conversation with Miho. "If I don't see you, good luck little sister." Maho hugged her just as Erika walked up to her commander.

"Taichou, let's get moving. I have enough of this place." Maho nodded before saying goodbye to Miho. "Like I said, good luck Miho." Maho said as she smiled. Miho said "Hai!" before hugging Maho. Miho later settled back to her table and found a very pissed off Ciel at the table with Momo trying to calm him down. "What's wrong with Ciel?" she asked

"Let's just say he got 'issues'." Hana said "He only become like this before you came back."

"Well, is he going to be okay?" Miho asked "And who started this?"

"Erika came over to our table and made pretty nasty comments about him and our school not allowing to participate in the tournament." Yukari said "That's why he's pissed."

"Is he going to be okay?" Miho asked again

"He'll be fine." Saori said. "He just needs to cool off his jets just like Erika."

"Erika might be correct after all, because boys in sensha-do aren't allowed." Mako said in her usual monotonous voice. "Ciel is a boy after all. But he's good for a tank commander."

"Ciel?" Momo said sheepishly "Are you okay?" Ciel was late to respond but he turned red and one lone tear came out. All of them know that he was about to cry. "Momo? Take me home, please?" he said weakly. "I never thought I would swear at a girl. Or even scream at her."

"Alright. I think that outburst might have put you to your limits." Momo said softly. "I'm going to take him home."

"Should we come with you? Ciel might need help from all of us." Miho requested. Ciel whispered something into Momo's ear.

"I think he wants me. And me only." Momo answered "Best you go home and rest for the night." All of the Anglerfish team nodded and went home. Momo meanwhile had to contend with a sobbing Ciel, and dragging him back to his apartment. His apartment complex is farther away and hers is the nearest one. "Is it okay if I ask, but, is it okay that you can sleep in my apartment for the night?" she asked. Ciel looked up, his face a mess and saw Momo's cute face and nodded.

As nighttime rolled over Oarai, they entered Momo's apartment, she settled him down and tried to calm him. Soon enough there was a knock on Momo's door and quick to answer. Turns out it was Miho, who bought Ciel's bag with his clothing and school work.

"Momo, I bought Ciel's bag, which contains his clothing and his work. And surprisingly a picture of him and Welsh Guards?" Miho confusingly said as she handed Ciel's bag to her.

"Arigato taichou." Momo replied "You're going home now?"

"Hai. See you tomorrow then." She said. Momo nodded and waved goodnight to Miho. Ciel, meanwhile, has stopped crying and took some deep relaxation breaths.

"You okay now?" she asked softly

"Not really. I have never done that to Elizabeth before." He said sheepishly "I never swear at anyone, and never said any of those words before." Momo looked at Ciel, who had a blank expression on his face.

"It's not the first time you've done it." She said "You don't need to get your emotions in the way."

"I know mom." He said sternly

"I don't know why you called me mom. Besides, what's wrong with your right eye?" she questioned. He realised that Momo was onto him and his sealed right eye

"Uhh. It's best if you don't look." He answered as he placed his right hand over his right eye.

"Come on, let me see." She requested sternly.

"Really though, you do not want to see it." He rebutted

"Ciel, listen, you can't hide anything with what you own. I've already trusted you and the both of us know each other when we first met. You also can't lie to anybody other than yourself. So, can I see what's on your right eye?" she said

"Y-you trust me?" he asked

"Hai." She answered. "I already trust you since our conversation at the hospital." Ciel took a moment and began to remove the eyepatch. "Alright. Here I go." Ciel shook as he tried to take off his eyepatch on his own. But he can't because he was afraid of what Momo might do to him. "Momo? Is it okay if you… take it off instead?" he asked yet he is scared to look. Momo was surprised.

"Are you sure?" she said softly

"Yes. Just take it off and see for yourself." He answered. Momo removed the eyepatch slowly and gently. When the eyepatch was removed his right eye was closed then it slowly opened. Momo was white-eyed and shocked when she saw a purple eye with weird markings.

"What happened?" she asked

"I made a contract with a demon back in London, two centuries ago." He began

"A demon?" she asked

He nodded. "When I was a child, I was happy. Nothing can ruin my life. One day though some idiotic bastard had lit the mansion on fire, killing my mother and my father. Our butler, Tanaka, tried to protect me, but got knocked out by an unknown assailant. I was captured, sold off to slavery and mis-treated me. They even put me as a sacrifice and branded me, knowing I'm theirs forever. That was when I finally snapped and unleashed a demon. All the pain etched in me caught on fire and my first command to the demon is to 'kill all of them'. He did it swiftly and everyone that put me in this state is dead. With that request done, he told me that I can form a contract with him, and achieving it, my soul shall be his. I accepted and with my right eye bleeding, I made the contract. From that day on, I commanded him that he was my butler, named Sebastian Michaellis and the both of us hunts down the assailants that put me into this state." Momo was shocked with what she heard. Ciel was also on the verge of tears.

"I didn't know that happened to you." She said

"I didn't want to tell you this after the match. Now that you found out," he tried talking more, but the painful memories are completely consuming his mind. Instead, he cried again. "I don't want anyone to know but you only. If you're going to tell anybody, only Miho has to know this, okay. It's always painful! I'm sorry!" He sobbed. Momo didn't know what to do. After hearing that story, she feels sorry for him. Ciel then felt a hand on his face. He turned to his left and saw Momo, who is drying up his tears. She then showed a comforting smile to Ciel and comforted him.

"Don't worry. I understand. I mean, that eye gives you a sense of confidence. I know it gives you pain, but I'm always here for you. No matter what happens." She said softly. Momo then hugged Ciel and he did the same, with both of them not letting go of each other. After a few minutes, she asked him if he wants to sleep with her. He nodded and offered him her bed and she slept on the floor. They both changed into their pajamas and nestled into their spots for the night. Ciel was alone with his thoughts and also Momo.

"I can't believe she would comfort me. At least she is not that clingy unlike Elizabeth." he thought. "At least she trusts me and knows my hidden secret. Maybe, I should ask her out. When the match is finished of course."

"To think, he has a Faustian contract on his right eye." She thought. "I trust him now. No longer will he keep his secrets to himself. Just me and him only. If he asks me out though, I will be surprised. I've never seen the gentleman in him yet. I'll just wait until he has courage to ask me out. Or I'll wait after the match."

"Goodnight Ciel." She said softly

"Goodnight Momo-chan. And thank you. For taking care of me tonight." He replied

Both Momo and Ciel then drifted off to sleep, ready for the next day.

**The battle between Oarai and Saunders starts in the next chapter. As always, signing off**


	5. We're Ready for Battle

**Battle time everybody. It's now Oarai vs. Saunders.**

Chapter 5: We're ready for Battle

**Oarai Tankery Stations-Oarai vs. Saunders: Two hours before match starts**

It has been two long weeks of training and preparations for their first match against Saunders. Ciel and his team, Raven, has been working around the clock to improve their skills. Today though, no more practice, it is the real thing. His Cromwell tank is being assessed by the automotive club, which they drive a Porsche Tiger. Momo then eyed on each team's tank. "Are all of your tanks ready?" she asked

"Hai!" all members of Rabbit Team responded

"The StuG's ready." Erwin said

"Our Type 89 is good to go." Noriko said

"The Panzer IV is ready." Miho said. "Where's Ciel?"

"His Cromwell is being assessed by the Vehicle club." Momo replied "He should come out about now." Ciel and his team now appeared out of the staging area as they all don their new combat uniform. For the girls, it is pretty much the same as last year's attire, white skirt, and blue jacket with white and red accents on their collars with their animal team logo stitched at the back. Ciel's was different only, mainly because he doesn't like wearing skirts. Instead, he wore black slacks with black shoes.

"Who is he?" Erwin asked

"It's that guy that came out of the blue orb." Noriko replied. Ciel looked at his teammates and saluted.

"Commander Ciel Phantomhive, reporting in and the team is ready for combat." He said. Miho smiled at Ciel, and approached him. "Commander Nishizumi."

"You don't have to go all formal on me Ciel. Just call me Miho." She said. He smiled and agreed. "Alright, I'll call you by your name. Would that be okay?" he asked

"Sure. But I can take any nickname." She replied. They both laughed just as Momo entered the picture.

"Taichou, we're ready to go?" she asked. Miho was about to answer when two girls from Saunders Girls' Academy visited their staging area.

"Turns out we meet again Miho." Miho recognized the voice as Alisa's who is with Naomi.

"Alisa. Nice to see you again. Did you bring your radio interception balloon so we can fool you again?" she asked

"I didn't bring the balloons with me this time. Now it's just female intuition." She replied

"Would you like to see our staging area before the match starts?" Naomi asked

"Sure." Miho replied.

"Who's the new kid?" Naomi asked

"Ciel? Could you come here?" Miho asked. Ciel nodded and headed towards the four girls. "Alisa. Naomi. This is Ciel. He's new here and fresh recruit." Alisa spoke first.

"Yeah, I know you. You're the guy from the TV that was shown across Japan, and you came from a blue orb." She said

"Don't remind me of that experience." He said

"By the way, I'm Alisa and this is Naomi." She said. Both girls extended their hands and Ciel shook both of them.

"Nice to meet you both." He said. "You're from Saunders, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Naomi answered

"Then I'm sure you heard of a person named Sergeant Oddball?" he asked. Both girls turned their heads and saw their commander, Kay, talking to Yukari (Sergeant Oddball).

"Remember, Yukari, we're always open." Kay said

"She still seems nice." Saori said. Kay returned to her sub-ordinates.

"Alisa, Naomi, better get your tanks ready." She said. "Hey Miho."

"Hey Kay." Miho said as she got a dose of Kay's bearhug. "I assume you're ready to face us again."

"Yes we're ready." Miho replied. Kay then looked at Ciel who was standing next to Miho.

"Miho. Who's the new kid?" she asked.

"This is Ciel. He's new here. And quite the sniper." She said

"I'm Kay. Let's have a great match." She said as she extended her hand to Ciel.

"Likewise Kay. I'm sure I would expect a firefight." He said. Then, the P.A. spoke over

"_Attention, all sensha-do teams. Match starts in 30 minutes. Have your tanks assembled on the battlefield until then."_

"Well, better assemble them." Miho said

"Alright. Good luck Miho." Kay said.

**Battle site-10 minutes to Match**

Near the battle site, St. Gloriana's commander Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe are usual spectators to Oarai's battles and both of them knew Ciel as he fell from the blue orb. They kept it to themselves to conceal his gender as a boy. Maho and Erika are also on site, the latter wants to see Ciel defeated.

"Today's match is between Oarai and Saunders. Everybody bow to each other." The official said

"Good luck Kay" Anzu said

"Same goes to you Anzu." Kay replied

At Oarai's starting position, Miho pushed her mic in her throat to talk to her teammates. "Everyone, I know we had two weeks of practice and I'm sure that everyone is still tired from waking up early. I know everyone is on edge for the first match, but I assure you, we will win today, just like our first meeting with them. Stay safe girls. Good luck out there." Momo then talked to Ciel on her own radio.

"Ciel, I know this is your first match. Don't get scared if you and your team is still fresh from practice. We have your back." She said to him

"Thanks mom." He answered.

"Alright everyone. This is it. Let's get started." Anzu said.

The starting flare opened up, the match starts and all tanks moved out. "So, it has begun taichou." Erika said. "Hai. I know Miho and she's going to win this." Maho replied.

Yukari then asks Miho to talk to Ciel. She nodded and asked Saori.

"Saori-san, can you give comms to Yukari? She wants to talk to Ciel." Miho said. Saori then gave Yukari the throat mic over to Yukari and switched channels to Ciel's tank.

"Yukari-san, you're on the air." She said

"Ciel, do you copy? This is Yukari." She said

"I'm all ears Yukari. What do you need?" he asked

"Some tips for fighting the Sherman tank in your Cromwell. They practically look the same and have the same gun." She began "The thing is though, the Sherman has sloped armor, whereas the Cromwell has boxed armor. You can hit the Sherman on all sides with a well-placed shot."

"What about that upgraded Sherman? The Firefly?" he asked

"The Firefly is basically like the other variants, but with a British 17 pounder gun." She replied "It can even knock out a Tiger tank in one shot."

"That would have been useful for the other tanks." He said

"Almost all of our tanks are either German, American or Japanese. Your Cromwell is the only British tank we have." She said. "Also, we don't have enough money yet to buy a 17 Pounder." Ciel sighed deeply. Too bad his tank doesn't have a 17 pounder gun. For now he'll just go with the Sherman's 75mm gun. "Thanks for the head's-up Yukari." He said. Soon, Miho popped her voice to the mic.

"Everyone, this is Anglerfish team. We already know that Saunders is no longer fielding recon balloons, but keep a sharp eye on their tanks. I want Rabbit and Duck teams to scout ahead of the others and find the enemy tanks." Miho said

"This is Duck Team." Noriko said. "We'll take the left side of the destination."

"Rabbit Team here." Azusa said "We'll take the right flank. We'll watch out for the Sherman's."

"Alright, but be careful." She said as she contacted Raven team. "Saori-san, patch me in to the Cromwell."

"Patching you over to the Cromwell." She said "I got Ciel. You may talk now."

"Ciel, this is Miho." She said. Ciel immediately recognized the voice in his radio and started talking to her.

"I'm all ears Miho." He answered "What do you need?"

"I need you to follow close to Anglerfish and Turtle teams for the time being. I'm pretty sure that they might lead us into a trap or something. For now, follow us into the woods."

"Aren't tanks to not go inside the forest, because they cannot manoeuvre properly?" he asked

"Well they are, if your tank is not that big and highly manoeuvrable." Miho chuckled.

"Well played Nishizumi-dono." He said as he chuckled. Rabbit and Duck teams found 4 Sherman tanks at the main forest exit as they are about to engage. Instead, two shots are fired from the two Pershing tanks. Duck team, reacting quickly, escaped from the Pershing's shells. They know that their Type 89's 57mm cannon cannot knock out any American tank. Rabbit team, however, "Get away from us!" "Pervert!" "Stalker!" "Take this!" each member of Rabbit team yelled as they tried to avoid the oncoming tanks. They opened fire with their 37mm turret but missed, with Saunders' right behind them.

Kay who is in one of the Pershing tanks, starts taunting the Rabbits. "Hahaha, you cannot hit any of us." She said as each tank fired in unison.

"Miporin, Rabbit team is under fire." Saori said, frantically

"Okay, patch me to them." She replied. Saori patched Miho to Rabbit team and assessed the situation.

"Rabbit team, what's happening?" Miho asked

"We're taking heavy fire from 2 Sherman's and 4 Pershing's. Duck team has evaded them, but we're on our own." Azusa said

"Can you at least evade them?" Miho asked

"We Can't!" Rabbit team yelled. Miho decided to let Rabbit team come to them and support them.

"Rabbit team, hold tight, we're on our way." She replied. Miho soon hatched out a plan and talked to Saori. "Saori-san, can you tell Raven and Turtle teams to cover fire, while we safely herd Rabbit team out of the area?"

"Hai." She responded "Ciel, Anzu, do you copy?"

"Ciel here, Saori what do you need?" he replied

"This is Anzu, reading your cries for help." Anzu said

"Miho wants you two to cover fire for our team and Rabbit team. Ciel, I hope you put those skills of yours to good use." She said

"Why wouldn't I." he responded

"Sounds good." Anzu responded. Raven and Turtle teams stopped their tanks and opened fire on the attacking force.

"A Pershing's armor is mainly weak at the engine area or the top of the turret." He said quietly as he lifted his eyepatch and unleashed his Faustian contract. He then has his eyes locked on one of the Pershing's. "Target at 6000 metres. Ute!" He squeezed the trigger as an AP shell hit the turret and it jammed.

"This is Foxtrot, we've been hit." The commander said. Alisa, the commander of the flag tank, responded first.

"This is Delta, what happened?" Alisa asked

"We've taken a hit at the top of the turret. It's jammed and we can't rotate it." She replied

"Any idea what struck your tank?" she asked

"Must be Oarai's new tank. And new student." She responded. Alisa deduced that Ciel fired the shot. She was surprised that a rookie hit one of Saunders' veteran crewmates.

"Foxtrot team, move out of the area and meet up with Kay at point 0682." Alisa ordered

"Yes ma'am." The commander said, but Ciel fired another shot and hit the turret, knocking it out.

"Delta, we've been knocked out. Sorry about that." She said. Alisa has to admit that Ciel is good. Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe are surprised to see Ciel take out a heavy tank in only two shots.

"The Cromwell took out a Pershing." Orange said "Either he's ex-military or learned how to shoot from his father."

"I'm just surprised that he is good as Naomi." Darjeeling said "But he still has to help out defending his team." Orange Pekoe agreed with what Darjeeling said. Back at the battlefield, Anglerfish led Rabbit team out of the area and took cover. Miho asked Duck team to scout ahead and look for the flag tank. Kay and Naomi, meanwhile, are searching for Oarai's flag tank, which is Turtle team. Alisa is in her M4A1 Sherman tank, waiting for orders to move safely.

"Alisa, this is Kay, I don't see any of Oarai's tanks anywhere at all." She said

"Are you sure?" she asked "They might lead me into an ambush of last year's events. And, of course, I don't want to relive that experience." Just then, Duck Team's Type 89, found Alisa's tank yet again, hiding in a barnhouse. Both Noriko and Alisa have their eyes locked on each other until Noriko tapped on the Type 80's turret.

"Turn to the right! And Hurry!" she commanded, as Duck Team turned to evade the Sherman's cannon.

"They're getting away! Ute! Ute!" Alisa commanded. The shell missed and Alisa and Delta team gives chase against the Ducks. Being fast, the Type 89 can easily outrun the Sherman. "Taichou, we've found the flag-tank and they've spotted us." She said as she gathered herself on the hull and tossed out smoke grenades onto the Sherman's hull.

"Noriko-chan, I think we're running low on smoke grenades." Akebi said

"We'll be fine. For now, keep that turret rotated and keep firing on that Sherman." She replied. Alisa knows what's coming next.

**Miho's P.O.V.**

After she told Duck team to locate the flag tank and following Rabbit team, she soon ordered Ciel to do something that was a little strange in her tactic. "Ciel, are you there?" she asked. Ciel was busy firing on the Pershing's. Thus far he managed to knock out 2 of them and knocked out the Sherman variants that ambushed Raven and Turtle teams. Only the Firefly and the 76mm's escaped, with the 2 remaining Pershing's following them. Only the Super Pershing has not been seen yet.

"Ciel here. Anzu and I are just mopping up here, then we'll head back to you." He said

"Once you're done meet up at the forest exit." She said

"Okay. You got that Momo?" he asked

"I got it just now." She responded. After clearing the tanks, both Raven and Turtle teams me up with Anglerfish team to discuss their next plan, until Noriko spoke to her via radio link.

"Taichou, we've found the flag-tank and they've spotted us." She said

"Alright, bring the flag-tank to point 0684 and the rest of the teams will meet you there." She replied

"Roger that, but hurry, more of their shots are getting accurate with each shell firing." Noriko said. That was when Miho told him a strange plan.

"Ciel, I want you to take cover on a hillside. Make sure you and your team are not seen until we give you the nod to come out and surprise them." She said

"You want me to hide then." He said, but his cool expression soon developed into a smirk. "A sneak attack from behind I presume?"

"Hai. Take cover at point 1286 and wait for us to give you the go-ahead." She responded. Ciel nodded in approval and all of the teams gathered themselves into ambush positions.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Alisa and Delta team is still giving chase to the Ducks but, Alisa knew their tactic before and know that she'll give Kay to call in for their surprise attack.

"Kay, we're giving chase to the Type 89. I'll hang right and when Oarai's tanks realised that we stopped following their tank, you'll come in." she said

"Okay Alisa. Hang right. I've just got in to our new weapon." Kay replied

"Yes ma'am." She responded. When Alisa found a clearing through a hillside, they broke right and went out of sight. Noriko hanged right as well but failed to realise that Alisa's M4A1 is not present.

"That's strange. The flag-tank was behind us." She said. All teams seem dumbfounded by the news. Miho, however, knows what's next. Alisa re-appeared and Miho gave the orders for all tanks to fire. Each of their shots missed because Alisa told her team's driver to avoid each shot. Then, she reported to Kay to unleash fury.

"Taichou, you're ready?" she asked

"Okay, all tanks move in." Kay replied. Soon enough all of Saunders' remaining tanks appeared in a single line behind Alisa. "Miho! Incoming!" Yuzu screamed "We need to go. Now."

The Oarai sensha-do team is surprised to see 6 of the remaining tanks, coming in for a knock-out blow. Alisa's M4A1 sped past Oarai's sensha-do team and they became sandwiched between her and 5 of Saunders' tanks. Kay is in the Super Pershing which has a longer barrel and extra armor. Soon enough Oarai tries to outrun the tanks while trying to chase down the M4 tank. Momo, who is on gunner duty while Anzu is taking a break has her eyes targeted onto one of the Sherman's.

"We will not lose here. Eat lead Saunders." Momo said while grinding her teeth. She fired and missed just a few hundred metres apart.

"Momo-chan, try hitting them for once." Yuzu said

"URUSAI!" she yelled. Miho, in the meantime, has other ideas.

"Saori-san, patch me in to Raven team." She said as Saori is switching channels to the Ravens.

"Raven team. You all set?" she asked

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

"Raven team. You all set?" she asked. Emi responded to Miho through her headset.

"Emi here, Raven team is lying in wait." She said

"You know what the plan is. We're going to lure them to you at point 1286. Then, you'll come in from behind and pick them off while we take a shot at the flag-tank." Miho said

"Loud and clear, taichou." Emi replied. Ciel is focusing on the task at hand while at the same time, his mind is focusing on Momo's safety. "Hope you make it out of this. And try to hit something for once." He thought.

"Raven, this is Anglerfish. We're coming right for you. We're 10,000 metres out. Get ready though because they have the Super Pershing with them." Miho said

"Ciel, now's the time as any." Emi said

"Wait until the tail end comes. Then we'll come in hard." He said. When he sees the M4A1, Ciel waited then the Oarai sensha-do team and finally, Saunders' reinforcements. "Alright Kimi, move out but slowly." He ordered. With that the Cromwell moved out, ready to take the fight in their hands.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Alisa's M4A1 sped past Ciel's position without her noticing. Oarai's sensha-do team followed close behind her. They applied a diamond formation, something which US tankers had to use during the Korean War. While the front 3 teams aimed at the flag tank, the back 3 teams try to stave off the incoming onslaught of shells while firing their own rounds. The other 2 teams in the middle are protecting Turtle team. Saunders' strike team flew by Raven team while their guns are still locked on the other tanks. Ciel and Raven team slowly moved his tank forward and when they are far enough, "Floor it Kimi!" he commanded.

**(Cue Zipang's 'Battle Mirai' Theme)**

"Miho. I'm right behind their tank fleet." He said

"Target the Pershing's first. They're going to tear us apart if they knocked one of us out." She said. One of the Pershing's fired and hit Mallard team, right in the engine.

"Mallard team, you alright?" Saori asked

"We're all fine here." Sodoko said "Sorry everyone." Saori breathed a sigh of relief but each shell Saunders' fires intensifies. Kay thinks that they are going to win this time but, "Ute!" Ciel squeezed the Cromwell's trigger and landed a direct hit on one of the M4A3E8's.

"This is Hotel. We've been taken out. Sorry about that." Kay was surprised. A tank can fire at 6,000 metres away. She looked back and the Cromwell is coming in fast.

"He's good. So good he's like trained for this thing." Kay thought. Then she has an idea. "I want the remaining Sherman's to distract the Cromwell. Naomi, you and the Pershing's continue to fire up front."

"Yes Ma'am." They all said. As all of the Sherman tanks become part of the rear line, the Pershing's and one lone Firefly concentrated their fire what's in front of them. Each Sherman fired on the Cromwell but Kimi, with her driving skills, evades each shot.

"Each Sherman has 76mm worth of armor. Weak at the front, side or back, wherever you it, it's the end for each Sherman." He thought. Yuri loaded an AP shell into the chamber and Ciel, with his right eye opened, fired on the closest Sherman, still 6,000 metres away from the main group. One by one each Sherman has been taken out by the Cromwell.

"This is India, we're out." "Lima, sorry everyone." "Charlie, we're hit." "Oscar, we're out of the fight." All of the Sherman's fighting against Raven team have been annihilated.

"Taichou, Raven team here. We've dealt with the rearguard and now we're coming to you at flank speed." Emi said

"Hai. But better get here quick, because we're under fire from the remaining Pershing's and the Firefly with them." She said. The Cromwell inched in closer and closer, as it closed the gap to 2,000 metres. Miho then saw a hill and she have an idea.

"Mako-san, take the hill on the right and stop when we're in range of the flag-tank. Hana-san, aim for the engine compartment when in range." She ordered

"Okay." Mako said

"Right." Hana said

"Taichou." Momo said over the radio. "That Super Pershing has our name on it and I think we're next." The Super Pershing fired on the Turtle team, but it hit Rabbit Team instead.

"Taichou, we've been hit in the engine compartment." Azusa said

"Are any of you hurt?" Miho asked

"Everyone says they're fine." She replied

"I broke my glasses again." Aya responded "But I'll get new ones."

"Sorry everyone!" each member of Rabbit team said. Miho breathed a sigh of relief just as a round from the Super Pershing fired and missed. It landed next to Turtle team and gave Momo chills when the shot landed.

"Alisa, the Panzer IV is going up that hill. Turn left while the Firefly knocks it out. Okay?" Kay asked

"Yes Ma'am." She responded. Miho was ready to intercept the flag-tank from the hill but instead, it veered left. Miho anticipated this and told Mako to drive up. When they reached the top, Alisa's tank was nowhere to be seen at all. Miho scanned her eyes from the cupola and behind her is a Sherman with a 17 pounder with Oarai's name on it.

"Mako-san, evasive maneuvers, and get us off this hill." She said

"Okay." She said in her monotonous voice "But the Firefly is under us. I'll try to avoid their fire." Mako turned the Panzer IV down the hill evading the Firefly's shots. While on their way down, the M4A1 appeared out of the forest and turned right.

"Commander, the Panzer IV has backed down from the hill. Smooth sailing from here on out." Alisa said

"Stay on course. The Pershing's will take care of the rest." Kay responded "Naomi?"

"Yes." She asked

"Take care of the Panzer IV while the Pershing's and I take down the rest. Okay?" she asked

"Gotcha. I've already attacked the Panzer IV." She replied. Miho wasn't sure what to do next. Under her calm but pressured self, she has no choice to attack the Firefly.

"Hana-san, keep firing on the Firefly and don't stop until it's knocked out." She said

"Hai. This is where my play comes in." she said as she locks sight on the Firefly. Naomi fired on the Anglerfish tank but it missed. Hana fired her own shot but it fell short.

"Nishizumi-dono. We're running low on shells. Only 10 left, 5 armor-piercing and 5 high-explosives." Yukari said

"Switch the AP shells for the HE shells." She said. "Mako, look out!" The Firefly has its sights locked on the already moving Panzer IV but, "UTE!" An AP shell made a direct hit the Firefly at the back. Miho was surprised when she sees an olive drab tank moved slowly into Hana's sights. "Ciel! Thank goodness." Miho breathed a sigh of relief as she forgot to check in on Raven team. "Saori-san, patch me to Ciel."

"Miporin, you're on air." She said as she changed frequency to Ciel's throat mic.

"Ciel. Nice of you to join us." She chuckled

"What can I say? The Cromwell is a fast one. The team decided to push the tank to its limits and knocked out the Firefly when they had their eyes on you." He smiled sheepishly "Where's Momo?"

"Running for her life." Saori said "While she is shooting at the flag-tank." Ciel giggled a bit, he knew Momo is a terrible shot.

"I think she is saying 'Urusai!' to Yuzu right about now." He chuckled "Anyway, Miho, what do you want me to do?"

"Alisa's flag-tank has taken a sharp left and out of our sights before we were intercepted by the Firefly. I want you to aim at the flag-tank while we fire at the same time." She said

"Saturation fire?" he asked "One for a hit and another for good measure? I like the way you think Miho." He said. Both tanks gathered up the hill when they saw the flag-tank running right into their crosshairs.

"Taichou, all of the tank groups have oncoming shells in our pocket. When will you shoot?" Momo asked hysterically

"30 seconds." Miho replied. "Ciel, get ready. Hana, prepare to shoot." Both Hana and Ciel have their crosshairs on the flag-tank. After taking deep breathes,

"Hasha." both Hana and Ciel said as both tanks fired and both shells directly hit the flag-tank. All of Oarai's and Saunders' tanks stopped and looked. Kay and Alisa sighed defeat when the loudspeaker started to transmit its message.

"_Saunders' flag-tank has been disabled. Oarai Girls' Academy has taken the match."_

"We won Miporin!" Saori cried out

"Hai." Miho said "Ciel, you good?" Ciel popped out of the tank's turret with a small smile on his face

"Never better Miho." He said "Wait a second. Momo, you there?"

"Ciel." She said with relief "You okay?"

"Never better Momo-chan." He giggled

"DON'T CALL ME MOMO-CHAN!" she screamed as Miho giggled.

As the match was finished all teams gathered at the staging area. "Everyone, bow."

"Good work, everyone!" they all said with thunderous cheers. Kay, Alisa and Naomi walked up to Miho, Anglerfish team, Ciel and Momo then Kay developed a big smile.

"EXCITING!" she screamed as she hugged Miho. "This battle is much more impressive than last year's match." She let go to let Miho breathe, then turned to Ciel and did the same thing.

"That was a fine piece of marksmanship. Good thing you chose Oarai as your school." She said as her hug gets tighter

"Choking. Not. Breathing." He stammered as Kay let go of her release. Momo gingerly put her hand on Ciel's shoulder and both smiled at each other

"Good luck in your next match." Alisa said "From what I heard, your next opponent is St. Gloriana. We'll watch your match when you face them."

"Thank you. At least it's not some hard-pressed school." He said

"Kuromorimine can be a tough nut to crack." Miho said "Let's make sure we face them somewhere before the finals."

"On that we can agree Miho." He replied. Ciel looked as Miho walked back to her tank but when he turned around, he saw the silver haired girl looking right at him at a faraway distance. "When we meet Erika, you'll see what Oarai and I can do." He thought. Erika looked at him and walked back to Maho. "He's good, but not good enough to see what the Nishizumi-style can do." She thought

His mind still focused on Erika when he didn't realized Momo was behind him and gave him scare. Ciel screamed and Momo just laughed behind him.

"So, how's your experience for your first match?" she asked

"I think my heart was racing. But I kept my cool and that's all there is too it." He replied

"Should I tell her now?" he thought

"Now's a good time to ask?" Momo thought

"Kawashima, Phantomhive, Miho wants you two to come to the debriefing area." Anzu said. Both of them sighed thinking that getting close to one another has to wait a bit.

"Let's go?" he asked

"Lead the way." Momo answered as they head off to their meeting with the other tank commanders.

**Oarai vs. Saunders battle is done. Next up is St. Gloriana but more developments between Momo and Ciel will be covered more. As always, signing off.**

Disclaimer: Zipang's 'Battle Mirai' belongs to their rightful owners. It's a great song, you should hear it whenever you're in battle.


	6. Icebreaker

**Chapter 6, Oarai vs. St Gloriana, but we have developments between Momo and Ciel again.**

Chapter 6: Icebreaker

**Zuikaku Class Aircraft Carrier-Oarai Apartment Complex**

After the match against Saunders, Ciel and the sensha-do team has taken a well-earned rest until their next match against St. Gloriana. Practice should be started but with an incoming storm, the sensha-do teams decided to cancel practice for the day. Also, each tank is receiving maintenance, so it was best not to start them and practice at the same time. Ciel was in his apartment making his own tea while wearing a shirt and jeans. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"_In Sensha-do news, Oarai Girls Academy has just won their first match against Saunders Girls Academy in the 64__th__ Tankery Season. As it turns out that Oarai has a new student in their disposal by the name of one Ciel Phantomhive, who made international headlines a few weeks ago after he fell out a blue orb onto Oarai's school carrier. Although Federation officials have notified that he was a boy, not a girl, he was eligible to participate on the grounds that he knows the sensha-do rules and treating the girls as they treat others."_

Ciel sighed as he takes a sip at his camomile tea, when the P.A. system buzzed over.

"_Attention everyone, as you heard, a storm has just arrived and heavy wind and rain is expected. It is best to stay inside and wait this out. Thank you for your attention."_

It was then the rain started pouring all over the carrier and it got heavier and heavier by the minute. It was then he heard a knock on the door. He didn't know who was here, so for good measure, he flipped the table top and revealed a Lee-Enfield rifle. As he closed in on the door, he peeked through the eyehole and saw Momo. She was wearing her tankery uniform and had depressing look on her face. He opened the door and talked to her.

"What the… Momo, what are you doing here?" he asked. She didn't reply and he ushered her in. "Get out of the rain then."

Momo was freezing, and Ciel did his best to warm her up. He bought her warm blankets and poured her some warm tea.

"Arigato." She said as she took a gulp. She became warm already and felt better.

"What are you doing here Momo? You know that sensha-do practice is cancelled for the day." He said

"I know." She answered "Anzu wanted me to come to her place, you know, student council purposes. Instead, she has other plans and I put on my tankery uniform for nothing. My uniform is in the wash. It started raining and I can't make it to Yuzu's house. I know yours is much closer, so I came to your apartment instead."

"Anzu should have given you a head's up." He said "She can be manipulative at times."

"That's what she did when we forced Miho to participate in tankery." She answered "When I had my outburst to why Miho can't join school next year, I finally cracked and confessed that if Oarai does not win the tournament, Oarai shuts down." Ciel and Momo both drank their teas and continued talking.

"Momo, the news came up about our recent victory." He said "They even complimented me on Oarai's work."

"What happens was that you and Miho shot the flag-tank at the same time." She answered.

"There is just one problem." He said "I do not know why Erika hates me so much."

"Kuromorimine is under the guidance of their headmistress." She said

"Don't tell me. Maho is their headmistress." He said "I already trusted her since we met."

"It's not her." She answered "It's Miho's mother, she's the headmistress of their school and hates boys in participating in a woman's sport."

"Haven't she heard of equality?" he asked

"Don't know. I don't think that equality is in her dictionary." She answered. It was then the TV tuned to the Sensha-do Federation press conference, with Miho's mother as part of the panel. Different topics came up about expanding sensha-do tank years, changing a few rules in future years and other topics, until a very specific topic came up.

"_Ms. Nishizumi, how are your feelings about a boy participating in sensha-do this year?" _That gave Shiho time to think, then she answered.

"_I think that males are still not allowed to participate in sensha-do. I know it is a first time, but he has to learn victory through sacrifice. I'm sorry to say this, but when he fights in the next match, orders to face his tank are authorized."_

"Feminist bitch." He said under his breath. Momo saw this move and tried to calm him down.

"Ciel, calm down." She said softly "I know that their mother is an anti-male person but that doesn't mean that you can still play by their rules."

"But orders to shoot my tank are their priority now." He answered "Saunders, I can deal with and we won. St. Gloriana, I'm pretty sure they're nice people. But Pravda and Kuromorimine, I have no idea."

"St. Gloriana fights with fairness and chivalry in mind." She answered "So yes, their nice and their headmistress will not allow this." That made him a bit better. "Kuromorimine, on the other hand, I'm pretty sure that Erika will target you."

"Erika of course will make me her priority target." He said "I just sure hope that not the other tanks would shoot at me first." He took a deep breath then he said something to her. "Momo, listen uh… I have something to say to you."

"Uh… it j-just so happens that I want t-to say something to you also." She stuttered

"Well, ever since we first met uh…" he began to wander off

"Yeah, it's just. Ummmm." She wandered off "It's just that…" Ciel and Momo began to look at each other for a moment then their bodies moved closer and closer to each other and,

"_Alright everyone, we just made it past the storm. You may step outside to smell the ocean air once again." _Both Ciel and Momo stopped short when they heard the announcement and brought them back into existence.

"Darn it, so close." Ciel thought

"Why did that P.A. system have to go on about now? So close too." Momo thought. Both of them looked at each other thinking that they almost kissed and become a couple. But they have other things to attend to. Ciel looked at his watch and saw that it's 8:00 in the night. The whole afternoon was that he was watching, letting Momo in and enjoying ones company.

"Momo, it's getting late. Can you make it back?" he asked. Momo looked at the beautiful night and sighed deeply. "I mean, you have your bag with you and still have your sensha-do uniform on."

"Anzu said the meeting would be way longer than usual, so I got my pajamas just in case." She answered. She then realized that Ciel is offering her to stay at his complex for the night. "Wait a minute? You want me to stay at your place, in response for you sleeping at my place."

"How did you guess that?" he asked

"Since I was kind enough for you to sleep in my apartment a few weeks ago, I think it's best for you to return the favor." She answered

"Alright." He said sheepishly. "I'll take the floor and vice versa." He didn't realize that Momo went to his room and inspected his bed.

"You know, this bed can fit the both of us." She said. Ciel was surprised as she was.

"I don't mind if I sleep on the floor. I-I mean it's no problem, really." He stammered with a smile on his face. Momo knew what he meant and giggled a bit.

"No, it's fine. I don't see any girls sleeping together with boys. Even at Oarai, I don't see anyone do this. I think that this is a first." She answered.

Ciel then sighed admitting defeat and answered her. "Fine, I'll be in the bed." That gave Momo a smirk. Whenever she wants him to do something, he hesitantly accepts.

"Before I do that, can you sit on the bed with me?" he asked. She gave him a nod and stared blankly at the floor for a few seconds before answering each other. "Before that P.A. announcement came on, I was saying something, right?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked

"Well," he began "I just want to say that um… I" he was cut off by Momo's phone which displayed a message. "Crap. Again." He thought angrily

"I just got a message from Yuzu. She said that Alisa is right, we're facing St. Gloriana next." She said

"Who were they facing?" he asked

"They were facing Anzio at the time. They're armed with their usual five tank army. One Churchill and four Matilda II's." she responded

"And what was Anzio armed with?" he said

"One P-40, four Semovente's and five CV 33 tankettes." She said

Ciel sighed and answered. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us again."

Momo sighed also and responded. "You're right about it. St Gloriana has tanks that are armored at the front. We'll talk to Miho about the match on tomorrow. Best thing to do now is to rest." Ciel agreed and changed into their pajamas and nestled in for the night but not before looking at each other while lying down on his bed. Momo removed his eyepatch and took one last look at his Faustian contract sealed at his right eye. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Momo spoke first.

"You know, you always look cute." She said with a small smile on her face

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean, you always look cute, even with your Faustian contract sealed there." She answered

"What if it's not there anymore?" he asked

"You're still you Ciel, with or without it." She replied. That gave Ciel a huge blush on his face.

"Well, you're cute also. I mean, you have that small smile on your face, though you rarely do it at all." He said. Momo blushed also until she answered.

"It's getting late though. Goodnight Ciel-kun." She said happily

"Goodnight, Mom." He responded. As they slept their minds wandered a bit before settling down with each of them thinking.

"Why can't I tell it to him/her already?" they both thought simultaneously. They settled down and slept through the starry night.

**Oarai Meeting Room**

Ciel, the Anglerfish team and the Student Council have assembled themselves for their meeting preparations against St. Gloriana.

"Since we're facing St. Gloriana, it is best to know that they assembled their Churchill and Matilda's again." Momo began "We already know that they bought out their primary tank fleet. Through the off-season they recently acquired three Crusaders and two Cromwell's."

"That's right. St. Gloriana upped their fleet to combat with other schools like Kuromorimine and Pravda." Anzu said

"Like our first battle against them, the Churchill and Matilda's have heavy frontal armor, making a difficult time to penetrate it. Tanks like the Panzer IV, StuG III and the M3 Lee and take it out no problem. The Type 89 on the other hand, cannot take any British tank out."

"Looks like they'll be used as scouts this time around." Ciel said "Right Miho?"

"Yes." She answered "Their tank is faster than the others, so that means they'll look and we'll close in."

"Speaking of which, you fought St. Gloriana for the first time Oarai's sensha-do team is re-established." He said "What happened during that time?"

"Uh…" Miho stammered then continued. "We lost. Mainly due to trigger-finger gunners, and the teams went overboard on the tank designs. It was our first match and not the real thing. I mean just look at these tank designs." She said as she handed one of the tank's pictures over to Ciel. What he saw was Hippo Team's tank coated in different colors and flags. He was wide-eyed for a second, and slightly giggled for a moment.

"You mean you lost thanks to these?" he smiled and laughed uncontrollably. Miho then laughed as well and answered,

"Yeah we did. Though I never thought that designing our tanks could be that much fun."

"I still think that we should have designed ours too." Saori complained

"And make our tank something else and never heard of camouflage before?" Yukari asked "No thanks."

"It would still be nice though." Hana said "Plus all of the stuff we had in our tank would be more comfortable, but we got used to the hard metal we sit on."

"Though my seat would be more comfy." Mako said

"Right, so Miho, what's the plan? For the match against St. Gloriana." He asked

"I'm gonna use Momo's plan from last year." She answered. That gave Momo a cold glare at Miho then settled down to ask her.

"Are you sure, Taichou? My plan didn't work last year because we were still new to the concept last year." Momo answered

"I'm sure. Besides we're now veterans and we got Ciel to, you know, cover us." She said

"I'm new to the whole concept as well. Saunders is more different than St. Gloriana but they used frontal, heavily armored, infantry tanks." He said

"I'm pretty sure it will work this time. At least the tanks are back to its original colors so we have a chance. Also, St. Gloriana is expecting us to go back to urban warfare. That's one of my strongsuits during matches." She said "This time I want five tanks at the cliff and five tanks in the city."

"And who would lead the urban warfare team?" Momo asked

"I'm going to use Ciel as commander for team 2." She replied

"You want me to command my own strike force? No thanks. Me commanding my own team is fine enough but a strike force? Too much pressure in my book." He said

"It's not that bad." Miho said "The first time I had to command Oarai's can be stressful, but it will be fun once you get used to it."

"I only took orders from the Queen in my time, but me commanding a strike team?" he said

"Just try it Ciel." Momo said "You have authority over your strike team now. Best you lead them to win." Ciel became agitated and gave in again.

"Fine, I'll command my strike force Mom." He said while Momo gave him a smirk.

"Taichou, since we have a Cromwell as one of our teammates, shall we do a mock battle?" Momo asked

"Hai. Ciel since you're the only one who has a British tank, shall we use you as our opposition force?" Miho asked

"Uh… Sure. But we need mock-ups of Churchill's, Matilda's and Crusader's." he answered

"We use static targets and fake armor as the tanks." Miho said

"Okay. Let's go then." He said

Ciel and his team are used as a moving target and tried their best to avoid the other tanks. Rhino and Arctic Wolf teams act as the Churchill and the Matilda. Turtle and Rabbit teams give chase to the Cromwell while the rest of the teams work on the fake Churchill and Matilda.

"Miho, since I'm about to face more Cromwell's, what is a good strategy against them?"

"The Cromwell is a fast one, so use that to your advantage." She said "Also, the Cromwell is small enough to be well hidden in certain areas in a battlefield."

"Alright. Thanks for the advice commander." He said. Miho smiled at this as she knew that Ciel is just about ready to command his own tank force.

Hours later practice is over and everyone is dead-tired. "Practice is over. Dismissed." Momo said

"Good job everyone." They all said with a bow. Saori had an idea. She wanted Miho to talk to Ciel in private while she talks with Momo. She walked up to her while Miho was talking to Ciel.

"Momo-chan, I've seen you have gotten acquainted with Ciel for the past few weeks." She began

"Yes Saori, he's one of the first boys I actually have to interact with." Momo said

"Well, I think you and Ciel are made for each other." She said happily. Momo was surprised when she heard Saori say that. She was white-eyed and speechless.

"Uh… I-It's that, no I-I'm not in love with h-him." She stuttered

"Do you love him?" Saori asked

"Maybe, I-It's just…" she was cut off

"Yes or No?" she asked. Saori saw that Momo had a tender side not known to her before.

"Hai." She responded "HAI! I-I love him! I love him so much!" She then slammed her head on the Cromwell before Saori calmed her down.

"At least you confessed to it. All you have to do now is to confess your love to him." She said

"But how am I going to that?" Momo asked "It's not like I would have to say it to him under a starry night." Miho then walked into the sheds with Ciel in tow.

"Oh, Miporin. How did it go with Ciel?" she asked. Ciel looks ashamed of himself. He has a blank expression on his face.

"What did Miho ask you exactly?" Momo thought

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

As the team is being dismissed after a long day of practice, Miho walked up to Ciel and wants to ask him something. "Ciel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Miho asked

"What do you need commander?" he asked

"Saori-san wants me to ask you something." She said

"And what would that be?" he asked

"Saori-san has suspicions that you and Momo-chan are being quite the couple. And she wants me to ask you that." She said

"W-What makes you say that?" he stammered

"Saori-san is a love doctor and she thinks that you and Momo are much more than friends." She said jokingly. He looks embarrassed because he's telling one of his best friends that he is in love with the PR manager of Oarai. "Saori wants me to ask you, do you love her?"

"Uh, uh, uh, Hai." He answered "HAI! I-I'm completely in love with her." Miho breathed a sigh of relief as he confessed his love for Momo but they have to do it face to face. She let out a little chuckle and put her hand on his back.

"I know you two met but, you need to confess it in front of her. It's not that hard, just talk to her in private, then you tell her that you love her." She said. Both of them smiled for a minute then both of them saw Momo hitting her head on Ciel's tank.

"I think she has something to do with what just happened." He said

"I'm sure that Saori has done her job." She said "Come on now." Ciel flushed red when he confessed to Miho that he loves Momo as they walked inside the tankery sheds. He saw Momo still laying her head on his tank and questioned himself.

"What did Saori ask you exactly?"

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Oh, Miporin, how did it go with Ciel?" Saori asked

"It went well, but I won't give out the details. How did things go with Momo?" Miho said

"Same. Like you, I'm not giving any huge details." She answered. Momo and Ciel looked at each other in embarrassment as the both of them flushed bright red faces.

"Um… Momo? I'm gonna go home now." He said while looking at the floor.

"Okay. I might go to the student council office if they have extra help. Do you want Miho to walk you home instead?" she asked. He took a deep breathe then responded.

"That would be nice. At least I'll get to know her more." He said sheepishly. Soon enough Miho and Ciel walked home which he is two blocks away from her house.

"Miho? Did Saori put you into this?" he asked

"Yes." She responded "She noticed that you and Momo are becoming more entranced with each other. You know, she's been seeking a boyfriend since studying at Oarai."

"No wonder why she sees me and Momo becoming a little close. But five days from now, it's us against St. Gloriana. I don't want to get my feelings for her in the way." He said

"Try to concentrate on both. Think of her whenever you go into battle." She answered as he nodded in response.

"Anyway, goodnight commander." He said

"Goodnight, Ciel." She responded. As Miho went home for the night, Ciel changed into his pajamas and nestled into his bed with his face on the pillow. He then muffled, booming,

"WHY CAN'T I TELL HER YET!?" He faced right-side up and said out loud, "After the match Ciel, after the match." He then drifted off as to why he can't have the ability to tell her.


	7. Queen Meets Earl

**Before I get into the story, I would just like to say 'Thank You' to the viewers out there for making this story great thus far. I really appreciate it. Now it is Oarai vs. St. Gloriana. Before you ask, I decided to recreate Momo's plan but with improvements, well only two reasons. No overboard designs and no trigger happy gunners. The chapter title 'Queen Meets Earl', means that Ciel is the Earl of the Phantomhive family, while the Matilda II is the Queen of the Desert. If you get that, great. For now, enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Queen Meets Earl

**Oarai vs. St. Gloriana Battle Area-Oarai Assembly Area**

It is a clear day as Oarai's tank army is ready to take on St. Gloriana once again. The last time they met was a victory for St. Gloriana due to the fact that Oarai is freshly new and suffered drawbacks, thanks to trigger-happy gunners, no word on camouflage and faulty planning. It will be different though, because Miho revamped Momo's plan and creating a strike force led by Ciel Phantomhive, which practiced for urban combat. Miho walked up to her sub-commander and strike force commander to go over the plan again.

"It's basically the same as Momo's plan from last year. This time, a few modifications are placed." She said

"Didn't that plan not work last year?" he asked

"Well, it did work for a bit, but the overboard design on our tanks ensured a steady victory for St. Gloriana." Momo said "That and I missed a tank at point-blank range." Ciel gingerly placed his hand on Momo's shoulder and both smiled at each other but blushed red in unison.

"Make sure if Anzu is taking a break, try to hit something, alright?" he asked softly

"I'll try." She responded. Miho can't help but chuckle a bit.

"So, I'll have Anglerfish team recon the area for St. Gloriana's tanks. I'll draw them back to you, while Anteater, Leopon, Turtle and Mallard teams try to take them out. When they reach halfway up the slope, we'll lead them to the city. That is when Ciel will come out and take care of them, along with Rabbit, Rhino, Duck and Hippo teams." She said

"And you're sure it's going to work?" he asked

"This time, it will." She answered. All three nodded in unison that Momo's old plan will work and went back to their usual duties. It was then Miho's friends from St. Gloriana came to their staging area.

"Miho-san." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw St. Gloriana's commanders, Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe.

"Hi Darjeeling." She said

"I see that we're now enemies again. But don't let it cloud over your head." She said as she looked over and saw Ciel finalizing preparations for his tank. He turned and saw Miho and Momo are talking to two girls wearing red shirts and black skirts with black combat boots.

"Ciel?" Miho said "Can you come over here for a minute? I want to introduce you to two people." Ciel hopped down from the turret and joined Miho.

"Miho, the Cromwell is all set." He began then made a sweat mark on his head. "All I need for the tank is a 17 Pounder then we're set." Miho giggled a bit then he regained his composure. "So, who are these two?"

"Ciel, I want you to meet Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe. They're commander and sub-commander of their sensha-do team." Ciel bowed to greet both of them but Darjeeling examined him closely and recognized him from a few weeks earlier.

"You're that boy who landed at Oarai via a blue orb, didn't you?" she asked

"Why does everyone keep reminding me of that?" he thought "Yes, that's me alright. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, commander of Raven team and head of the Phantomhive family. I see that your school is from Britain itself." He said

"You have quite the eye." She responded "Yes our school is of British origin. And we're of British-Japanese descent."

"At least I'm not the only British person here on the tank force." He responded "My team is filled with those of British-Japanese descent as well. And I grew in to respect them. Including Miho and Momo."

"Having respects for all three that are your friends and commanders. Have you heard of the term 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'" she asked

"Y-Yes, I've heard of that." He answered

"Then I'm sure that you made friends with the ones who you just faced in the last match and today's match." She said

"That's something out of a person who studies morals. Still though, I wish you luck." He said as he gestured his hand. Darjeeling took it and looked at him.

"Also, unlike Pravda and Kuromorimine, we will fight with fairness and chivalry in mind." She said "I wish you the best of luck also." Miho and Momo looked amazed as how he handled talking to Darjeeling like a proper English gentleman. He walked back to Miho and Momo while they looked amazed.

"How did you do it?" Momo asked

"Fairly simple. Just treat a lady as yourself but don't go overboard with what you're doing." He answered "Anyway, commander, best we get ready?"

"Hai." Miho replied "All tanks roll to assemble at the starting point." Soon all tanks are assembled as St. Gloriana's tanks all rolled to their starting points. As they rolled out, Ciel spotted each tank.

"Well well, they have a Churchill, 4 Matilda II's, 3 Crusaders and 2 Cromwells." He thought "The major 5 tanks have heavy frontal armor while the Crusader and Cromwell has relatively the same armor on all sides."

All of the tanks are at their starting points as the commander and sub-commander meet each other on the center point. _"Today's match is between Oarai Girls Academy and St. Gloriana Woman's Academy."_ Miho, Momo, Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe met at the centre and bowed to each other before the match starts.

"Let's have a good match Darjeeling." She said

"Same goes to you Miho." She answered. Afterwards the starting flare popped overhead and the match started.

"Panzer Vor!" Miho boomed out as all of Oarai's tanks moved forward. As they moved, Saori patched Miho to all team members. "This is Anglerfish team to all tanks. I haven't told you this but, I'm revamping Momo's plan from last year." That put the original teams in shock, while Anglerfish and Turtle already knew what their plan was.

"Are you sure taichou?" Azusa asked "That plan didn't work out because all of Rabbit team ran away from the fight."

"Not to mention we have overdone our tank designs." Caesar said "Well, mainly us."

"And it was our first match when we revived the program." Noriko said "And we got defeated on that same day."

"Don't worry about a thing." Miho answered "I decided to revamp this idea because I've split the whole team into two teams. So I want the following teams with me via radio transmission from Saori-san." Saori channeled the following teams to their respective commanders.

"This is Saori-san to all tanks, the following shall go with Miho: Anteater, Turtle, Leopon and Mallard teams. You'll go to the ridge. Rabbit, Duck, Rhino and Hippo teams will go with Raven team to the city." She said "Every one of you copy?"

"Hai!" everyone said as they reported. They split up and went to their respective commanders. Inside Ciel's Cromwell, he relayed his orders from Miho to his strike force.

"Okay everyone, since I'm not use to the command structure…" he began to trail off

"It's okay young Phantomhive." Erwin said "We're with you."

"You'll have us for back-up." Azusa said

"It won't be that bad." Akebi said "You're like Commander Nishizumi for the first time."

"Don't worry Ravens, Rhino team has your back a hundred percent." The freshman said. Ciel though was still troubled. Two things popped up in his mind, one is that he is taking command of his own team and the other, it's Momo and his love for her. That was when he heard a familiar voice on his throat mic.

"Ciel, I know you're new. But stay calm and you'll get through this. I'm here for you whenever and wherever you're in trouble." She said. He was relieved when he heard Momo's voice.

"Thanks mom." He said

"No problem. Be careful, alright?" she asked

"I will mom." He answered as he smiled and regained his composure. "Emi patch me in to my team."

"You're on with all teams of your detachment." She said

"Alright team, Miho wants all of us to head to the city while she baits St. Gloriana's tanks." He began "This is the second time the lot of you has faced them while Raven and Rhino teams have faced them for the first time. Don't let last year's defeat cloud your head. Stay safe, happy hunting and good luck. Emi can you switch over to Anglerfish team?"

"Give me a second." She said "Ciel you're live with Miho."

"Commander, I've relayed the orders to my team. We're heading towards the city now." He said

"Alright Ciel, Saori will give the starting positions when you arrive." She said

"Umm… Miho?" he asked "This may be a bad time but I should ask. Should I start confessing to her after the match?" Miho giggled a bit as she remembered what she asked to him before the match.

"It can't hurt to ask her." She answered "Just as long you stay true to yourself."

"On that we can agree commander." He said

"No fair! Why can't Ciel be my boyfriend?" Saori pouted

"It will take time Saori-san." Hana said "Just think of how many boys will come to Oarai if our school is co-ed."

"Okay Hana." She said "Just as long you find a boyfriend also." Inside Turtle team's tank, Momo began to lament on the situation. Her plan is being used again and she confessing to Saori that she loves Ciel. Yuzu saw that Momo has a worried look on her face.

"Momo-chan, are you okay?" she asked

"No, Yuzu. I'm not okay." She answered "I'm still wondering if it's the right time to confess to him after the match."

"Well you should." She said "You're the first one to talk to him when he landed on the ship."

"Not only that Yuzu. I'm still minded over Miho's decision to reinstate our first battle plan." She said

"It's more like yours remember?" she asked. Momo gave a blank gaze at Yuzu "Okay never mind."

At St. Gloriana's starting point, Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe are on their Churchill Mk VII. Soon they climbed back in and gave the command to all tanks. "All tanks, move out." That order made all of St. Gloriana's tanks move in perfect unison. Unlike the usual formation where the Churchill and the Matilda's are up front, that role has been given to the Crusader's and Cromwell's. The Matilda's have filed up at the back with the Churchill in the middle, the latter being the flag-tank. At a Cliffside, Miho, Momo and Yukari are busy scouting.

"Momo, you're right about one thing, St. Gloriana has upped their game." Miho said

"They are combined with their main five tank fleet, along with Crusader and Cromwell tanks." Yukari said "They also let the lightly armored tanks be at the front to take the brunt of the attack. Mainly because their guns are highly rifled, that means they'll land a shell with great accuracy."

"And they didn't know about Phantomhive's strike force." Momo said assumingly "I just hope he's okay." She thought.

"The Churchill is their flag-tank." Miho said "So that means all of the tanks are to aim at the others first, then go for the Churchill." That was when Ciel radioed Miho.

"Commander, the strike force is nearing the city limits." He said "Can you let Saori know where our positions are located?" Miho nodded and radioed Saori, who was relaxing inside the Panzer IV.

"Saori-san, Ciel has made it to the city. Give him the locations for each tank for where they are hiding." She said

"Hai." She responded as she turned the frequency to his tanks. "Raven team to point 0648, Rabbit team to point 0895, Rhino team to point 0726, Hippo team to point 0547, and Duck team to point 0423. Everyone got that?"

"We got it Saori." He answered "Thanks. All tanks proceed to your posts for now until Miho's team comes in."

"Miporin, they're heading to their positions." She said

"Hai. Team 1, head to the cliff. Anglerfish team will intercept and move back to the cliff." She said. Miho, Yukari and Momo headed back to their tanks and proceeded to their positions. Anteater, Leopon, Turtle and Mallard teams split off to the cliff while Anglerfish team heads off in the opposite direction, heading for St. Gloriana. Inside the Hertzer, Momo was lamenting over and over about Ciel's safety. Not only that but he's working on his own and commanding his own team.

"Please be safe." She thought as she closed her eyes. She then felt a hand placing itself on her lap and turns out it was Yuzu.

"He'll be fine Momo-chan." She said assuringly. That put Momo at ease a bit. Soon enough, Miho's team assembled at the cliff waiting for the call.

**Miho's P.O.V.**

The Panzer IV gathered itself on a slope while catching an eye on the tanks. "Hana-san, try aiming on one of the faster tanks. Firing orders are for the Crusaders and Cromwells." Miho said

"So the range is 800 meters." Hana said as she prepares to fire. "Firing now." She fired but the shot missed by a few meters. Inside the Churchill, both Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe felt the vibration that they are under attack.

"It seems as though they already started attacking." Orange said

"Well, let's just say hello to them." Darjeeling said as each tank aimed at the Anglerfish team.

"Sorry Miho-san, I missed." Hana said

"Don't worry about it Hana-san." Miho answered "We weren't trying to take them out anyway."

"All tanks, focus fire on the Panzer IV. Crusaders and Cromwells, match our speed and fire on them." Darjeeling said. Anglerfish team tried their best to avoid each shell by moving in a zig-zag pattern. Their tank sped as fast to their location. "Strike Division Cliffside, we're closing in."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Miho pressed into her throat mic and ordered the other teams to ready themselves. "Strike Division Cliffside, we're closing in. We're bringing the entire St. Gloriana team with us, so don't fire on our tank."

Momo heard everything and told each team to ready in their tanks. "Everyone, back in your tanks. Anglerfish team is bringing them over to our positions so don't fire on them when they arrive." All teams are ready to fire and saw the Panzer IV driving into their crosshairs. "Hold fire. Don't give away our positions." She said. The Panzer IV headed up the Cliffside and found St. Gloriana's tanks. Miho gave the orders to fire.

"All tanks, open fire. Aim for their tracks or side armor." She said. Each tank fired in unison though the Crusaders and Cromwells provided cover fire for the Matilda's and Churchill to advance up the slope. Anteater team was the first to score a direct hit on a Crusader.

"We did it." Nekota said "Our first kill."

"Nekota, incoming Matilda II." Momoga said. "I think it has our names on it."

"Keep firing, try to take out the Crusaders and Cromwells." Momo said

"All tanks advance." Darjeeling commanded. While the main five attack Oarai's cliff force via the slopes, the Crusaders and Cromwells focused fire at the bottom with much more angle elevation as tanks placed on a perch would not aim low enough unless it is sloped enough.

"All tanks, open fire." Darjeeling said as all of St. Gloriana's tanks fired one by one. Shells rang back and forth between tanks from opposite sides. The Churchill made a direct hit on the Chi-Nu as it was coming up.

"Anteater team, you okay?" Saori asked

"We're all fine." Nekota answered "At least we achieved our first kill."

"Miporin, Anteater team is fine." Saori said. Miho nodded while trying to hold her ground. Mallard team scored a direct hit on another Crusader, but one of the Matilda's hit the Char B1 in the engine.

"Sodoko here, the Matilda made a direct hit on us. Good luck." She said. Miho realised that they reached the midway point of the slope. She then pressed her throat mic and said to all of the tanks on her remaining team.

"All tanks, St. Gloriana has reached the midway point in their climb. I want all remaining tanks to follow us and head for the city." She said "Everyone copy?"

"We copy taichou." Anzu said

"On our way taichou." Nakajima said "Expect raining shells when we enter there."

"Ciel, this is Miho, we're coming to you. Expect our arrival in a few minutes." She said

"Hear you commander." He answered "We're lying in wait." He suddenly closed his eyes and dozed off, not knowing when Miho will get there.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

Strike Force Phantomhive has its team separated in different points all over Oarai. He is inside along with Yuri, Emi and Kimi, who are waiting as well. Unlike the three girls who are talking to each other about what they do, Ciel was meditating. His eyes were closed trying to focus what's coming. Instead his thoughts were consumed by Momo's image, even confessing to her that he loves her.

"Ciel? Ciel?" He was either crazy that his mind was speaking to him or…

"CIEL!" He woke up with a start and he noticed that his throat mic was buzzing in.

"Miho, sorry, I was just dozing off and…" he said

"It's not Miho, its Momo." She said "We're coming in to the city, with what was left of Cliffside team."

"How many of you are left?" he asked

"Just Anglerfish, Turtle and Leopon teams." She answered

"What happened to the other two?" he asked

"Both Anteater and Mallard teams have been taken out. While also, we managed to take out two Crusaders." She said "Anyways, we're a few minutes out. Better get your team ready."

"Okay mom." He answered "All teams, Cliffside team is luring St. Gloriana's tanks to our positions. Get the guns loaded with shells and wait until their tanks meet up with us."

"What would be the name of this operation Ciel?" Aya asked

"Let's see… How about 'Operation Hailstorm?'" he asked "Miho's Cliffside team is the first wave. We're coming in next and we're about to strike, like a hailstorm."

"Sounds like a plan Phantomhive." Erwin said "Maybe you can be part of Miho's command chain."

"So she's on top, Momo can be sub-commander and me as third in command." He said "I'll ask her about that. For now, wait up until they show up."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Miho and her team led St. Gloriana's team to Oarai itself. With the remaining tanks right behind her, it seems as though Darjeeling has another victory against Miho in her pocket. What she didn't realise was that Miho assembled another strike team in the city. Darjeeling realised something was amiss. Orange Pekoe saw her expression and asked her.

"Darjeeling-san, what's wrong?" she asked

"This feels a little too easy." She answered. Miho and the remnants of her team lead them to an intersection.

"I want the remaining tanks to link up with the following. Leopon, go to point 0423 to link up with Duck team. Turtle team go to point 0648 to link up with the Ravens. Anglerfish team will keep moving to an ambush position." She said, and then she pressed her throat mic. "Ciel, you ready?"

"Ready commander." He answered

"I also sent out Turtle team to meet with you." She said

"Copy that last transmission." He sighed as he heard Momo's tank is heading right for him. St. Gloriana managed to arrive at the intersection, but was surprised as last year because Oarai's tanks have disappeared again.

"All tanks, spread out and look for Oarai's team. Don't get shot this time around." She said

The Cromwells along with three Matilda's searched east, the lone Crusader tank and two other Matilda's searched west. Darjeeling's Churchill went north. For those that went to the west, they didn't find anything and searched for the Panzer IV instead. The ones that went east, they are walking towards Ciel, Raven and Turtle team. The Matilda's split off with the Cromwell's after Darjeeling told them to report to their position, leaving the infantry tanks on their own. Ciel heard incoming tanks and told Turtle team to get ready.

"Momo, I hear rumbling." He said

"Yeah I see them." She replied "Anzu, Matilda II infantry tanks incoming, only three of them."

"Maybe the other two broke down or headed for the Churchill." Anzu said "We can't be sure."

"Maybe we should have bought one of Saunders' intelligence balloons." Yuzu jokingly said

"Yuzu, we don't have the money to buy one of theirs." Momo said "And we all know how well that worked out." As Turtle and Raven team waited for the tanks, she closed her eyes also. "Make sure you hit something. It's what father taught you. Also, ask him when it's over." She thought. The Matilda's came into their crosshairs and Raven team fired first, knocking it out. Turtle team waited for their turn but Anzu took a little break. Momo decided to do something no one knows she ever done. She removed her eyeglass and has perfect vision. It paid off and Momo finally received her first kill as a gunner.

"Momo-chan, you hit something?" Yuzu asked. Momo remained silent as both her and Ciel knocked out the last Matilda.

"That can't be right." He said "I thought she is a bad shot but…" he trailed off as he knew her singular eyeglass disrupted her eyesight, just like Mey-Rin from back home. "Momo, you hit them?"

"Guess I just did." She answered "I'll tell you about it after the match. For now, let's head to Nishizumi's position." She said. He complied and both tanks head to find Miho. The remnants of St. Gloriana's tanks found the Churchill. They followed it and went into an ambushed set up by Ciel's strike force. Already the fast cruiser tanks have been taken out, and the Matilda's got out unscathed, and continued forward.

Darjeeling find it surprising that Oarai upped their ante again, mainly Ciel. "I guess Miho-san, her friends and her newly acquired student are pressing hard to defeat us. All remaining tanks, form up and find Oarai's flag tank." The flag-tank went to Anglerfish team before the match, making them a prime target. She picked up the radio and transmitted to her teammates.

"Is any team still operation?" she asked

"It's just Raven, Turtle, Leopon and Rhino. All of the other teams are wiped out by combined attacks from the cruiser and infantry tanks." Momo said. They heard another shot rang out and Leopon is hit right in the engine."

"Leopon here, we've been dealt with by the Churchill." Nakajima said

"Are any of you hurt?" Saori asked

"We're all fine here." They all said at once. Saori breathed a sigh of relief, but it's not over yet, as they have Turtle and Raven remaining.

"Nishizumi-dono, we only have three tanks remaining." Yukari said

"Who are the teams we have remaining?" Miho asked

"Only Raven and Turtle teams." Saori answered

"And how many does St. Gloriana have left?" she asked

"Three left, two Matilda's and one Churchill." Yukari said.

Miho looked down to her knees and have a plan. She pressed her throat mic and talked to Raven and Turtle teams. "Emi, Anzu, I have a job for the both of you and it involves you two coming in from behind."

"What's the plan?" Emi asked

"I want Raven team to come in from behind of St. Gloriana's tanks and trying to target the flag-tank. Turtle team will come in from the alley to come in to the front by not letting them escape."

"Sounds good taichou." Emi said "Anzu you got that?"

"Just heard it over the radio." She said "Koyama, take the alley."

"Hai. At least Momo is now a good shot." Yuzu said

"Mako, try to avoid their fire as much as possible until we lured them into a trap." She said

"Where do you want to go?" she asked

"Remember that constructed part of the road where we got caught in the middle between that and their tanks?" she asked

"Oh yeah, I remember that place. Okay, leading them over now." She said. She drove the Panzer IV to the last spot they have been cornered at last year. The Matilda's opened fire on them, with each shot missing until they come at the same road that is almost done its maintenance.

"Mako-san, this is the place." Miho said. Soon enough, Darjeeling's tanks caught up with Miho and cornered her in reminiscent of last year's events.

"They're behind again." Mako said. The Panzer IV turned around and saw what is left of St. Gloriana's team.

"Miho, do you remember last year's message to you before another tank showed up?" Darjeeling asked

"All's fair in love and war?" she asked

"Yes. That's it." She said as St. Gloriana's tanks take aim at her.

"Hana-san, ready the gun." She commanded

"Hai. I'm gonna go with one of the Matilda's though." She said

"Actually aim for the Churchill." Miho said

"Okay." Hana aimed carefully at the Churchill when at the same time, Raven and Turtle teams came out of nowhere. "Raven and Turtle. They're here." Inside both tanks, Ciel and Momo have their eyes locked on the Matilda's.

"Hasha." They both said as both shells hit the Matilda's straight home.

"Now Hana!" Miho commanded as Hana pressed the trigger and hit the Churchill right at the hull. The white flag came over and the match is done.

"_St. Gloriana's flag-tank has been knocked out. Therefore, Oarai Girls Academy takes the match!"_

"Great shot Hana!" Saori boomed. Ciel climbed out of the commander's cupola and surveyed the destruction, followed by Miho and Momo in their tanks.

"Momo, you alright?" he asked through the radio.

"I'm fine Ciel." She replied "At least we secured another victory. Right taichou?"

"Hue. Nice job team. Especially you Ciel." Miho happily said

He giggled a bit before he answered. "Thank you commander."

At the station area Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe met Miho again and talked to her. "Nice work out there Miho-san. Your team have upped the ante since we last met."

"I thought we were goners again, but in traditional Oarai fashion, we beat the odds again." Miho said. Darjeeling extended her hand and Miho took it as a sign of respect and friendship. She soon caught eye on Ciel talking with Hippo and Rabbit team, for which they were taken out by the Cromwells. After he talked to them, he found Miho, Momo, Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe talking and they asked him to join.

"You're quite the fighter as I predicted." Darjeeling said

"Well, it's my first time participating in tankery." He began "Not only that but I got a lot of help during my time here."

"And you have a sniper's touch. Try using it against Nonna when you have your match with her." She said

"Who's Nonna?" he asked

"Pravda's second-in-command and sniper. Don't underestimate her one bit." She said "Still though, it has been fun fighting against you and I wish you luck in your future matches." She extended her hand and Ciel took it.

"And thank you Darjeeling, for giving me a good fight." He said happily. After their conversation, both St. Gloriana's girls departed back to their carrier. Momo moved in beside him and talked to him.

"Ciel, Miho wants to talk to us about chain of command." She began "I think it's for adding you into the mix."

"I like the sound of that Momo." He said. "Afterwards, I want to tell you something. Something important."

"And what would that be?" she asked

"You'll find out when we get back alright?" he said. Momo simply nodded as she followed Ciel back to the tank assembly area. She then thought to herself "Is he really going to confess to me this time?"

**Looks like Ciel and Momo are about to confess. Though I have a thought that Momo's eyesight was like Mey-Rin's in the Black Butler series. So yeah, Momo may be far-sighted without the eyeglass. Chapter 8 will be coming out soon though and a proposed Christmas special after the Pravda match. **


	8. True Colors

**I won't spoil what's going to happen between Momo and Ciel during introductions. Just read the chapter and you'll see for yourself.**

Chapter 8: True Colors

**Zuikaku Class Aircraft Carrier-Oarai Tank Sheds**

The match against St. Gloriana was quite hectic for today. Not only did Oarai win with only three tanks remaining, but they managed to avenge their first defeat a year ago. Every team member is tired from the day's events and their next match was in two weeks from now. Miho and Ciel were inspecting their tanks before departing for their homes.

"Ciel?" she asked him "Don't you think that you would be somewhere in the command chain?"

"Um… I don't think so commander." He answered "Why do you ask?"

"I know that other schools have three commanders in their sensha-do teams, but I think you'll work well nicely." She said

"If it's okay with you then okay, you got your third-in-command." He answered

"Also, did you manage to confess to Momo yet?" she asked

"Who asked you that?" he asked also "No wait, don't tell me, Saori asked you, didn't she?"

"Hue." She answered

"She needs to get a boyfriend soon instead of slyly asking others if they're in a relationship or not." He said devilishly. Miho just chuckled a bit.

"You know Saori-san." She answered "She's looking for love." He couldn't help himself but chuckled a bit as well. Miho looked at the time on her phone and saw it was 9 at night. "I'm going home now."

"Well commander, see you on Monday." He said. Miho nodded and went back. Ciel looked at his Cromwell tank and he thinks now's a good time as any.

Inside the student council's office, Momo is busy typing up shipments for Oarai to upgrade their tank fleet. Two of them involved a QF-6 Pounder gun and a 17 Pounder. Anzu and Yuzu went home after an exhausting day leaving her to deal with after-match assessments. She was busy finalizing the shipments until…CRASH!

"UGHH! SON OF A BITCH!" someone boomed. Momo rushed to the window and saw that Raven team's tank is moving. She thinks that the vehicle club is running maneuvers for the tank but she thought otherwise. She finalized the orders and went outside. She saw that the Cromwell have been moved somewhere but thanks to its tracks that it have left behind, she followed it. It turns out the Cromwell has been stopped near Oarai's practice field. Ciel has been sitting on the tanks turret for at least a few minutes looking at the blue midnight sky, coated with numerous stars. He didn't notice Momo was behind him. She crept up slowly and shocked him on the shoulders.

"CIEL!" she boomed. He yelped a bit and turned around and saw her hugging him. He can't help but blush a lot.

"Momo stop scaring me like that." He said flirtatiously

"Seems as though you are a scared type." She said flirtatiously

"Oh stop it, Momo." He giggled

"Not until you say please." She jokingly said

"Doesn't matter Momo." He said "Also why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be home right about now?"

"I have to arrange a few things in the office." She answered "Primarily those were for upgrade purposes for each tank."

"I thought you're the public relations manager not some sort of fan service being." He replied

"Mainly Yuzu has to do everything that Anzu tells her to do, including me which varies on what type of command she gives." She said

"Let's just say President Kadotani is a lazy type, between the both of us." Both laughed in unison until they both settled down. "I wonder what upgrades you ordered."

"They ranged from extensive armor protection to guns." She said

"Anything for the Cromwell?" he asked

"There is a QF-6 Pounder. It's an equivalent of the 17 Pounder but still not enough to pack a punch." She said

"Oh come on." He complained "Anything better than that."

"Sorry, nothing left." She answered

"Great." He sighed "Say now, in our match against St. Gloriana, you managed to hit something."

"It turns out that removing my eyeglass helped out a lot." She answered "I'm, how can you say this, far-sighted."

"So you have." He said "Back in my time, I had this maid at my mansion."

"Who's her name?" she asked

"Her name is Mey-Rin, a maid who wears large glasses around her eyes." He began "It turns out that me giving large glasses is a bad idea. It completely messes up her routine. That's not the reason why I hired her to begin with."

"Why's that?" she asked

"After the old mansion burned down, Sebastian begins to round up people who are completely different than the normal person." He said "Mey-Rin is actually an assassin for hire, contract killer, you might say. What makes her unique was that she is also far-sighted. She primarily wields Lee-Enfield rifles and dual wield pistols. She's very dangerous, even to today's snipers. What's more is that she does not need a scope for any rifle she fires."

"Sucks to be any foot soldier tangoing with her." She said

"What about you?" he asked "Anything special?"

"Not really." She answered. They both looked at the starry night and Ciel turned his head left, with Momo looking down at her knees. He inched in a bit closer and that's when Momo turned her head and sees him. Both can't help but smile a little. "You know Ciel, tonight's actually a nice night."

"I know." He answered "Seeing the ocean, and watching the white moon being flanked by bright stars. Such a beautiful sight."

"Hue. Good thing I have a great friend like you." She said sheepishly. Both looked at each other for a minute until Ciel broke the silence.

"Umm... Momo, I have something to say to you." He said

"Yes, well, Uhh… I have something to say to you also." She said

"You go first." He said

"I feel better if you go first." She said

"Okay, how about this." He said "I'll count to three with my hands and we'll say it together at the same time. That okay with you?"

"S-sure." She said. He started to count, starting at one, with both of their eyes closed

"Endure it. Ciel you can do this. There's no turning back now." He thought

"Easy does it Momo. Just say it and it will all be over." She thought. It was now at two.

"You can handle it. Just say it!" he was ready to speak

"Say it. Say it. Confess to him now." She is also ready. When his hand reached to three. Both of them yelled at the top of their lungs,

"I LOVE YOU!" they both boomed in unison. They were both shocked at what they both said. They were wide-eyed and surprised. Ciel moved in close to Momo and placed his left hand over hers. He removed her eyeglass, revealing her beautiful pitch-black eyes. She did the same to him also by removing his eyepatch and unleashed his Faustian contract sealed on his right eye. Both looked at each other and then melted into a kiss. They held it for a few minutes until they catch their breath.

"I wanted to tell you but…" he trailed off

"It's okay." She replied softly "I wanted to say it to you also. Since we first met."

He smiled brightly, never before he was this happy and she followed suit. She didn't smile since being a freshman. "I love you Momo-chan." He said softly

"I love you too Ciel." She answered. Both of them felt their heads touching each other and then they kissed again under Japan's midnight starry sky.

**Monday morning-En route to Oarai Girls Academy**

Ciel never felt this happy since his childhood. Friday had been a chain of events because Oarai won and he confessed to the girl he loves. Miho caught up with him while walking to school.

"Morning Ciel." She said in her cheerful tone

"Good morning commander." He said happily

"There's a change in your personality." She said

"Yes, I just confessed to Momo Friday." He said

"And how did she take it?" she asked

"She also confessed that she loves me also. She must have kept it secret since we first met." He said. Miho chuckled a bit then continued.

"Turns out that you changed her personality around." She said "The last time I saw her in a good mood was a lone picture along with Anzu and Yuzu."

"You don't say." He said "I'll ask Momo to show me that picture." As they were walking, a voice came in from behind them.

"Miporin." The voice said weakly "Good morning." They saw Saori holding Mako on her back.

"M-Miho, what's wrong with Mako?" he asked

"She has low-blood pressure, which means she is not that active." She answered "But the last few matches bought her up to speed." Being the gentleman in him, he asked Saori if he can take over carrying Mako, to which she agrees. When they reached the gate, the met Sodoko who is, as usual, scolding Mako for using others to help her.

"Still relying on others for helping you get to school Reizei-san." She scolded "You need to start shaping up. And you, you know that there are responsibilities relating to boys touching girls. No way in my school boys are allowed to do that." He took an annoyed look on his face and handed Mako over to the two girls.

"And who might you be?" he asked annoyingly

"I'm Sono Midoriko, head of the Public Morals Committee. It is my job here to keep the students in line. And are you questioning my use of power?" she asked

"No, I'm not asking for that." He answered "Mako has poor health relations and you spend your time bickering on her just for her being helped out by her friends."

"You dared question my motives?" she asked sternly "As head of the Committee I place you in detention for the whole week with four demerit points." He looked annoyed than ever and walked up to her, with a cold expression all over his face.

"You're just abusing your power." He said annoyingly while keeping calm "You're like that silver haired girl who I'm more annoyed of than you."

"Okay, two whole weeks of detention." She said. He was taken aback slightly until…

"That's far enough Sodoko." Sodoko looked behind her and walking up to the gate is the PR manager with a cold expression on her face. "As a member of the student council, I'll vouch his innocence."

"What? You can't do that." She said

"I just did Sodoko. Deal with it." Momo said

"Fine. I'll take back what I said. But you Mako, you still need to shape up." She said. Mako just mumbled something before they proceeded. He was surprised to see what Momo just did. When they are out of her sight, she took the four to the main entrance.

"You know, you don't have to do that." He said

"You're my boyfriend after all." She said "Besides the student council has more power over the public morals committee. Of course I can't let Sodoko demerit you numerous times."

"Well, in any event, thanks love." He said sheepishly. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as they went inside to their classes. She can't help but blush heavily and smiled, with the latter followed suit. She went straight to the council's office while the four head to their classes. Saori was surprised that Momo is now with Ciel.

"You have Momo as your girlfriend now?" she asked

"You can say yes." He answered

"You're the first boy to have a lover. Not to mention a student council member." She said "But be wary though, because if you break her heart, I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!" He looked white-eyed for a minute over what Saori said before he came back to reality.

"Right. Thanks for the advice Saori." He said "Make sure you find a lover also."

"I'll try to Ciel. Still though congrats." She said "Wish I have a boyfriend also." The group laughed before entering the classroom. At lunch, Ciel was on his laptop seeing the sensha-do matches and each team matches for today. Already, they knocked-out Saunders and St. Gloriana out of the running. It is unknown if any of the largest two tank teams will advance. He refreshed the page and a breaking news from the Federation. Pravda had advanced to the semis after defeating Maginot Academy.

"Miho, look at this." He showed Miho the results. "They won."

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us again." She said

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"Last year, we were lured into a trap set by them." She began "It turns out that after our first two matches, we got overconfident with another victory in the bag. But instead were surrounded and almost lost. Momo said that we should win every match until secrets were revealed that our school was closing due to financial deficits. She likes the school because it's her second home."

"How about this." He said "I'll bring Momo over to your apartment and we'll talk about what Pravda used and what we'll do to counter this."

"Sounds like a good idea Ciel." She answered "Can I bring my friends over also?"

"Go ahead." He replied. His laptop updated the news and Kuromorimine advanced to the semis as well, defeating Waffle Academy. A feed came in and showed Maho and Erika standing on their cupolas looking over at the destruction. He sees Maho's personality as being troubled. He knew something's up but when he sees Erika, he kept his cool and didn't overreact to the results. When he sees the carnage and numerous tanks that Kuromorimine have knocked out, he felt shocked. "Dear God, they did all that, without a single loss?" he said when he showed Miho the footage

"Hue." She answered

"Can that be what the Nishizumi-style looks like?" he thought.

**Miho's Apartment-8:00 p.m.**

Many hours of practice and more gunnery skills for Momo put the entire team on edge since they have to face Pravda again. They wanted to bounce back from last year's loss and advance to the finals to meet Kuromorimine again. Anglerfish team, Ciel and Momo were present in Miho's apartment, though the space is a little cramped. While the team sat on the floor or Miho's bed respectively, Momo bought in the tournament bracket for who they are facing.

"Like what Ciel saw on his feed, we're facing Pravda again." She started "Kuromorimine also advanced to the semis as well as they are facing Chi-Ha Tan High School after our match."

"We might expect their main tank fleet is the same as last year's." Miho said "Thirteen T-34-76/85's, an IS-2 and a KV-2."

"What they didn't pull out last year are their KV-1's." Yukari said

"What's a KV-1?" Ciel asked

"A KV-1 is the first operational Russian heavy tank." Miho said

"It's armed with a 76.2mm M1941 ZiS-5 gun with 90mm of armor in its body." Yukari said "It along with the T-34 stopped the German tank armies from capturing Moscow." He looked at the specifics for the KV-1 along with Pravda's tanks.

"Doesn't Arctic Wolf have a T-34-85?" he asked

"Hue, we do." Miho answered "But we don't know what kind of terrain it would be."

"Please let it be something nicer other than snow." Momo said. Soon an update had flashed on Miho's laptop and it turns out they will be fighting in Hokkaido, the northern island of Japan. When she checked out the map, it was under mounds of snow and weather advisory states that there is only light snow for the coming weeks.

"I checked out the maps, turns out we're going to Hokkaido, with more snow in the coming weeks." She said "Pravda will go with their winter camouflage on their tanks."

"How about we design our tanks also." Saori said. Miho let out a slight chuckle as she remembered how each of their tank design went overboard and the whole group chuckled in response. Ciel, however, put his hand behind his head and rubbed it while smiling sheepishly. "Well it worked on theirs because it's their terrain." She pouted

"There is just one problem." Miho said "We don't want to re-enact last year's predicament." Everyone questioned each other before Ciel spoke.

"Refresh my memory. What happened during the Pravda match?" he asked

"We got over-confident and ran into their trap in one of the abandoned towns." She said "We almost lost thanks to our victorious selves."

"Right and that move almost closed your school." He said

"This time I want to lead them into a trap." She said. Everyone gave a gaze. "The only way to bring them close to us is to send out recon."

"Okay, we're going to give that to the Type 89, then we're good." He said. Momo whispered something into Miho's ear and giggled a bit.

"What?" he asked

"Momo told me that to tell you that you have been awarded with baiting Pravda's tanks to our zone."

"Well if it's okay with you and wait… What?" he said

"Uh… I told Miho to award you with dealing against Pravda's tanks." Momo said smiling devilishly. He definitely looked white-eyed and his mouth all a gaped.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y" he can't think up of a word as he stammered. All of the girls present were laughing hard as he tried to regain his composure. He began to feel like Momo when one section of the ship was heavily damaged when Leopon team recovered their Porsche Tiger.

"YOU PUT ME ON BAIT DUTY WHILE ALL OF YOU TAKE COVER?!" he boomed

"Hue." Miho answered "Let's just say it's a little gift from last year. Also you have to take out Nonna from the fight." Ciel calmed down a lot before he answered.

"Right and sorry for the outburst." He looked ashamed. Momo walked up to him and hugged him.

"Remember to control your emotions. Okay dear?" she asked softly

"Yes… Mom…" he said and both of them kissed each other on the lips. All girls put on their 'Aww' faces, with Saori putting on a jealousy face. "No fair, I want a boyfriend like Ciel also!" she pouted as all of the members started laughing.

"You'll get one Saori." Mako said "Maybe he just sees Momo as the type of person he is."

"Don't worry too much about it." He said

"Still though." Saori said. Just then Miho's laptop received a video call on Skype. It was from her sister. She opened the vid chat as the 2 sisters see each other on screen.

"Onee-chan." Miho said happily, but Maho has a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Mother." She began

"Is that the feminist bitch from that press conference?" Maho saw Ciel walking into view. She then smiled a little.

"Ciel-san, good to see you again." He turned and saw Maho on Miho's laptop.

"And hello to you also Maho." He said

"I heard what you said about Mother being a dominant feminist but don't let that cloud your judgement." She began "It turns out that Mother had talked to me to take you down if we meet at the finals. But I think she is overhearing what I'm saying. I think she's turning things over to another tank crew to take you on. Also, did Miho tell you the she had been disowned for saving her teammates when we were facing Pravda?"

"I know, Miho told me about this." He said "But-wait, did you just say disowned?"

"Hai. After our match, all of us knew that Miho did the right thing. Not our Mother." She said "Normally I would just follow my Mother's orders but I still feel bad for my sister and what she has been through." Ciel felt hatred running through him. Not only is he facing Erika if they meet in the finals, he heard that his best friend/commander has been disowned by a family member.

"I would condemn this approach." He said "As long as all of us support Miho, there will be no problems at all. Speaking of which, why did you call Miho?"

"Mother said she will be coming to your match against Pravda." She said "I think it is best to hide you from her eyes. If she sees that the facts are true, I'll defend you, Miho and the whole lot. Even if my little sister is disowned."

"Your mother should be dishonored." He said "But I respect your approach." Both Maho and Ciel smiled then turned her focus back to Miho.

"Since you're facing Pravda, a little tip." She said

"And what would that be onee-chan." Miho asked

"Camouflage all of your tanks. Pure white coating. Since your match is back in the snow, now's the best time." She said "And you bought a T-34-85, so use that tank to your advantage in practice."

"Arigato onee-chan." Miho said happily

"No problem." She said happily also "By the way, I see Ciel has a girlfriend now." Miho turned her head and saw Ciel and Momo hugging each other without letting go and both blushed a lot. She turned back to her sister.

"Yes, he does." Miho said

"Alright. I'll see you when your match is about to begin." She said "Goodnight little sister."

"Goodnight onee-chan." Miho said before ending their conversation. She turned her head as she sees Momo and Ciel now making out.

"AT LEAST GET A ROOM!" Saori shouted. Soon enough everybody headed home but Ciel has other ideas.

**Oarai Tankery Sheds**

Miho and Momo were on their way to the shed when…

"Sempai!" They saw Azusa running to them. "Sempai, someone broke into the sheds last night."

"What happened?" Momo asked

"I don't know but, they're all covered in white." Azusa pointed out. It turns out that every tank is coated in pure white to counter Pravda's winter camouflage. Every student is stunned to see that each of their tanks original design is painted once again.

"Who on earth did all this?" Erwin asked "Are we copying Pravda's technique now?" Every student was stumped as to who would break in.

"I think I know who it was." Momo walked up to raven team's Cromwell, with the driver's hatch still closed. Inside the tank, Ciel was sleeping and the radio seat is occupied by what looks to be a flamethrower. "What did you do last night lovely?" she thought

**Flashback-Monday Night**

After the girls went their separate ways for the night, Momo and Ciel were walking together hand in hand. When they reached Momo's apartment, she forgot something. She checked her phone but it's not with her. "Oh no." she said

"What's wrong love?" he asked

"I forgot my phone at school, but I think it is closed right now." She said "I'm going to get it."

"Momo-chan, it's late and you should get some shut-eye." He said

"Are you sure?" she asked "It's late."

"I'm your boyfriend now." He said "I think it's best for me to get it for you." That made Momo blush.

"Alright." She said "Here are the keys to the school and search every room until my phone is located. You can keep it for the night and return it to me tomorrow."

"Okay mom." He said "Have a goodnight."

"You too Ciel." They kissed each other as he headed for the school. After searching for her phone, which was located in the council office, he headed for the tankery sheds with a plan in mind. The doors were locked but the vehicle club forgot to close one of them. He looked at each tank and saw their appearance. Knowing they're heading for Hokkaido for the next match means that Pravda will establish their winter camo. In a corner, he found what looks like a flamethrower. Instead, he replaced the gas tanks with ones filled with white paint. He also covered each team's animal logo, Oarai's school logo and the tank treads. Soon enough, he opened up and coated each tank in a glimmering white. After the job was done, he felt heavy with his sight going dim. He climbed into the Cromwell's driver seat and rested.

**Present Day-Tuesday Morning**

Ciel was snoring his head off without knowing that his girlfriend opened the driver's hatch. She ask Miho to hush the other girls down, for which she did. All of the girls held back their giggles as much as they could as Momo opened the hatch and sees her boyfriend snoring. She stealthily put her arms inside and…

"CIEL!" she boomed as her arms touched his midsection. He screamed as he accidently stood up and hits his head on the Cromwell's roof.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" he boomed. She knew that she had gotten a bit too far and turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." She said. He rubbed his head to reduce the pain.

"I-It's fine Momo-chan." He said weakly "Thanks for waking me up by the way. Ah my head."

"Is it okay if I can kiss your head to make it feel better?" she asked. He blushed instantaneously when she asked

"Uh, sure if you don't mind." He said. She blushed also and kissed him on the forehead.

"There. Feel better?" she asked

"A bit but I'll be fine. And thanks." He said. Both leaned on each other and kissed again, this time on the lips.

"GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Saori boomed as all of the girls laughed while both Ciel and Momo kissed each other as classes started.

**YAY! Now that Ciel and Momo are boyfreind and girlfriend, time to head over for Pravda, which means that they have a lot of work heading for them.  
><strong>


	9. Pravda and Consequences PT 1

**Pravda vs. Oarai. Let's get started shall we?**

Chapter 9: Pravda and Consequences-Part 1

**Kiev Class Aircraft Carrier-Pravda Girls Academy**

On the northern Sea of Japan, Pravda, the Russian themed high school, was busy with their practice in anticipation to take on Oarai once again. Katyusha is talking with unknown associates while Nonna was directing traffic for Pravda's tank army. As they were eating Pravda's food, they started talking about the major topic in mind, one Ciel Phantomhive.

"What you're saying is that he along with Miho managed to win battles?" Katyusha asked

"That's right." One said. It turns out to be Maho who is visiting Pravda along with Darjeeling and Kay. "His presence on the battlefield has each commander from various schools thinking that boys should be allowed in sensha-do."

"Not to mention his prowess with the Cromwell tank." Darjeeling said

"He also managed to knock out my Firefly." Kay said "But I'll give it to him, he's quite the member Oarai has." Maho smiled a bit hearing the two commanders complement Oarai's lone male student.

"All that matters though is how he is going to handle with your tanks Katyusha." Maho said

"Don't worry about it." Katyusha said "We've already know what Oarai is capable of, but with a male in one of the tanks, I think this might be a cakewalk. Also, what's his name?"

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive." Nonna said as she walked in

"Nonna! You're done with practice?" she asked

"Yes, I am." She said calmly

"How did you know about him?" Maho asked

"During my spare time, I watched Oarai's matches on my laptop." Nonna began "I watched Oarai's victories against Saunders and St. Gloriana. Turns out he is a sniper according to my books. Other than Hana and Naomi, he's something more than that."

"And what would that be?" Katyusha asked

"He has something in his right eye. Something hidden." Nonna said

"Maybe he's far-sighted." Darjeeling said

"My thoughts exactly Darjeeling." Nonna said "I heard from Oarai's tank instructor took out a target 10,000 meters out. That is a real tank sniper."

"My little sister is glad to have him at Oarai." Maho said happily then her smile faded a bit. "There is just a problem however. My mother doesn't like males being allowed to do combat in a female sport."

"Lady Grey is not too fond on Headmistress Nishizumi's ideology." Darjeeling said "She is more opened to males than your mother Maho-san."

"And our headmaster already forwarded plans for the Federation to allow males to fight in sensha-do in Saunders." Kay said. Maho sighed deeply, knowing that she has been friends with Ciel and her mother is planning to ban him from competition.

"All what my mother is planning for me to do is to take on Ciel if Oarai advances to the finals." Maho said with worry in her eyes. "If she heard me, she might hand it over to another tank crew, or worse."

"Erika?" all of the commanders asked simultaneously

"Hai." Maho responded with worry. Katyusha looked around the room seeing all of the depressed look on all of the commanders. They do not want to see their new friend banned after his first year in a sport. That is when Katyusha have an idea.

"If he manages to duel with another tank crew or Erika, he might need some hard-pressed training." Katyusha said devilishly

"Define hard-pressed training." Nonna said as all of the commanders looked at her.

"What I'm saying is that in our match against Oarai, Nonna here will take on Ciel." Katyusha said

"A sniper against a sniper." Darjeeling pondered

"That's what happened during the Battle of Stalingrad." Maho said "Vasily Zaytsev against a German sniper with two recorded names. And I think it just might work."

"Let's just be sure that Ciel is combat ready when heading for the finals." Kay said "For now, we'll just see what he can do against Nonna." All of the commanders unanimously agree that Ciel will train with his crew during the Pravda match. It was then Katyusha broke the silence.

"So, you're here just to talk to me about the boy." She said

"No," Maho said "We're here just to let Darjeeling try out her new tea." All of the commanders laughed while Nonna looked on her laptop about Ciel. She shot a smirk, thinking to herself, "I know he's good as they say he is. He'll need all the help he can get."

**Zuikaku Class Aircraft Carrier-Oarai Girls Academy**

On Oarai, forecast says that there are heavy snowstorms incoming. They were true and the carrier is covered under blankets of snow, and it is still going. Ciel walked to school while donning black low-cut boots, grey trench coat and one of those hats that have flaps where the ears are located. Miho caught up to him on his usual route while she was donning a battle bear bonnet, white jacket and large black boots.

"Morning Miho." He said

"Good morning." She replied "How are you?" Before he could respond, he sneezed.

"AHCHOO!"

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered "But the weather here is not helping at all. Back in my century, AHCHOO, I'm used to this type of condition, but now that I'm in Japan, things have gotten a lot colder."

"It's just a decade of global cooling." She said "I can't be that bad." As they walked, it had gotten a lot colder than usual.

"Dear God, its bloody freezing." He complained

"We're near Hokkaido." She giggled "That's why." They saw Momo walking to school also. She is wearing a hat similar to Ciel's, a white trench jacket and black boots with the black cotton balls on them. She catches sight of the commander and boyfriend walking to her.

"Good morning taichou." She said shivering "Morning lovely."

"Morning beautiful." He said while giving her a peck on the lips. "God, I'm freezing."

"Same here, but I'm not complaining." She said. Soon enough the rest of Anglerfish team caught up with the three.

"I'm freezing." Saori complained

"I know how you feel Saori but, AHCHOO, but we have to deal with this weather during the Pravda match also." He said

"Morning people." Anzu said "Why are you here still?"

"We're just on our way but..." Miho was cut off by Yuzu

"We forgot to tell you yesterday that the headmaster has closed the school due to weather issues." She said.

"Also there is no practice so you can go home now." Anzu said "Problem is that we don't have to drag our weight during this snowfall."

"And the only location nearby is your apartment Momo." Miho said "You don't mind if we can bunk in your apartment."

"Well, you're in luck because it can fit all of us." Momo said as Ciel sneezed

"And for Ciel to get out of the cold." Miho said. All of the girls laughed while they settled in Momo's apartment while Saori set up something hot for him. In the meantime, Hana was showing him one of her flower arrangements.

"Isn't that the Wisteria flowers you've given me since my time at the hospital?" he asked. Hana smiled at him before she responded.

"Yes it is." She said "It's my favorite flower after all."

"How did you get acquainted into flowers?" he asked

"My family has been into flower arrangements since." She answered "It's tradition, though I want my arrangements to have more vigor into it."

"And your answer is tankery." He said

"Hai. My mother did not like tankery in the first place when she found out I was doing it." She began "I was disowned for the time being until we reconciled again after seeing one of my arrangements."

"Sure would like to see it though." He said as Saori handed him his food. "Huh. Sure looks different than the ones from back home."

"Saori-san has been into boys so much that she is also a good cook." Hana said "Try some." He looked at it first then took a bite out of it.

"Oh man, its good." He said.

"Glad you like it." Saori said. Just then Miho's phone vibrated on the table.

"Nishizumi-dono, your phone." Yukari said. Miho was surprised when she saw that the caller was her sister. She went out to the hallway and answered.

"Onee-chan. You called?" she asked

"Yes, I met up with Katyusha, Nonna, Darjeeling and Kay at Pravda earlier." She said "Since rumors are circulating between Mother and picking either tank crew or Erika are coming to light, is it okay if I have to ask you something?"

"Hai."

"First of all, is Momo with you?" she asked

"No, it's just me." She answered

"Can you bring her out here?" she asked "I want to ask the both of you something."

"Hold up." She answered "Momo, can you come out here?"

"I'll be right back." Momo said as she went out "Taichou, need something?"

"My sister is on the phone and she wants to ask something to the both of us." Miho said

"I'm listening." Momo said

"Onee-chan, Momo's here." She said

"Alright, here's something I want to tell you both." Maho began "I met up with the commanders, and they seemed troubled over our Mother's taking on asking Erika or a tank crew's to fight Ciel."

"What do you want us to do?" Momo asked

"All of the commanders decided that he needs some hard-pressed training." Maho said "By that I mean he has to go up against Nonna. I know it seems like suicide, but he needs to take on my sub-commander who is poised on winning no matter what." Miho and Momo looked at each other and the latter nodded that it might just work.

"Onee-chan, we'll go through with it." Miho answered "We'll talk with Katyusha when our match begins."

"Okay sister." Maho said "I'll forward a message to Katyusha to tell you what plan you will follow. I'll watch the match along with Mother and I wish you luck okay?"

"Hai. And your match also."

"Take care then." She said

"You too onee-chan." Miho said happily, as she ended her call. She looked at Momo who has a doubtful look on her face. "What's wrong Momo?"

"Oh, uh, just thinking that what your sister said works." She said. Miho could see distress on her expression.

"I know it's him you're worried about, but he needs help if what my sister is saying is true." She said

"You're right taichou." She responded "He'll need to be careful when facing Nonna. Oh, you want to watch 'White Tiger'? It's in Russian though."

"Sure." She answered "Ciel would like watching the movie along with the gang." Both of the girls went back inside and watched the movie with Ciel, Anglerfish and Turtle teams.

**One week later-Oarai vs. Pravda Match-Oarai Staging Area**

Days of practice with Arctic Wolf team and winter camouflaged tanks has bought Oarai up to speed with their capability for winter combat. It has been freezing in Hokkaido as the forecast says that the match would be -18 degrees which feels like -27, with snowstorms incoming. While Miho and Momo are planning and waiting for Katyusha, Ciel was still freezing whereas the girls are in the sensha-do uniforms and not being affected by the cold at all. Before the match, Miho forwarded a message to Federation officials, asking if Ciel can wear winter clothing, mainly his coat, hat and black gloves due to his weak immune system. As a mandatory precaution, all sensha-do teams are required to wear their winter attire. Ciel walked out of the tank berth and gave his own version of the thousand yard stare. He was looking at the pitch black winter night when…

"AHCHOO!" he sneezed "URGH! This is not helping at all. I freezing to death."

"Better be this than in Stalingrad." Erwin said "Those German soldiers died in the freezing Russian winters."

"And Napoleon's Grand Army failed to survive in Russia also." Caesar said. He stood there shivering.

"Right. Point taken." He said while clenching his teeth. He moved to his Cromwell step by step and almost passed out. When he reached his tank, he was on his knees, tired and freezing.

"Are you okay Phantomhive-dono?" Yukari asked. He got himself back on his feet, then he answered Yukari's question.

"I'm not so sure Yukari." He said weakly "But I think freezing to death is the only option for me to not face Erika or one such tank crew. OH GOD I NEED A DOCTOR!" He fell onto the cold concrete as a result. Miho saw what happened and tended to him.

"You okay Ciel?" she asked

"No." he answered "My chest."

"I'll ask the officials to pull your team out of the fight this round." Miho said. Momo came into Raven and Anglerfish's berth and saw Miho tending to Ciel.

"Taichou, is he okay?" she worriedly asked

"He says that his chest hurts." Miho answered

"My God… Erwin was right about those German's being frozen alive… GOD I…" he said while clenching his chest

"What do we do? We have a match in one hour." Momo said "And he's our marksman."

"I'll try to contact officials and have Raven team be pulled from the fight." Miho answered. Soon enough Emi, Yuri and Kimi arrived at the berth but seeing their commander being like this makes them feel uneasy.

"Taichou!" the girls panicked. Kimi spoke first, "Taichou, you okay?" Ciel was clenching his chest trying to reduce the pain, but it got worse. He tried to get up, but his pain got worse, and as a result, he's crying. Momo sat down next to him, and placed his head on her lap, looking at each other. He felt at ease with her. She was smiling but a lone tear came out of her eyes.

"I…" he was cut off by Momo

"Don't worry." She said softly, "Miho already called the officials, you and your team will sit this one out. The medics will be here in a minute. Please be okay darling."

"I… will…" he said weakly. Soon enough the medics showed up but he grabbed the medic by the shirt and pulled himself up, though the pain continues. "I… will… fight… I will fight." He said while taking steps towards his tank and he made it. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get bandages, an oxygen mask and wrap his chest." Miho said

"Yes ma'am." The medic said. His chest is all patched up and it is just only until 25 minutes till the match starts.

"How are you feeling now Ciel?" Momo asked

"My chest still hurts but I'll live now." He said "Thank you." Both Momo and Ciel kissed with Saori looking at them again.

"GET A ROOM NOW OKAY!?" Saori asked. A Katyusha rocket launcher arrived on scene carrying Pravda's commander and sub-commander.

"Uh, Miho, who's coming to our staging area?" he asked

"That's Katyusha and Nonna. Pravda's sensha-do commander and sub-commander. We've faced them once last year and almost lost to them." Miho said

"Mihosha." Miho looked up as Katyusha is riding on top of Nonna. "I see that we meet in the semis again. I'll expect another great match against you. Do not disappoint Katyusha."

"Hai. Oh and this is our new teammate, Ciel Phantomhive." Miho said.

"Uh, hello." He said as another round of pain flew through his chest. "You must be Katyusha, Pravda's sensha-do commander."

"Nice to see you also." She said "And this is Nonna, our sub-commander and sniper. Oh, can I talk to you. It's about Maho." She winked at Miho and went inside the berths and talked to both commander and sub-commander. Nonna put her down as the three went inside. Ciel, meanwhile is talking with the second-in-command.

"Another sniper." He said "I always like an adversary whenever it comes to friendly or competitive matches."

"And you must be Oarai's sniper." Nonna said "I've watched your matches. Turns out you are a very capable gunner."

"And I've seen you in combat." He said "You could have been part of the Russian Army with your skills."

Nonna chuckled a bit. "Thanks but no thanks." She replied "I'm fine where I belong." Both smiled at each other as Katyusha was done talking with Miho and Momo about his hard-pressed training with Nonna.

"Alight Mihosha, make Katyusha proud." She said

"You too." Miho said

"Well Nonna, good luck." He said

"You as well Oarai sniper." She said. Both of them headed back to Pravda's assembly area until the call came in for both teams assembling on the battlefield. Miho was with her tank team on the other side of the map as she was briefing them.

"We already know what Pravda was capable of last year, though I do not want to suffer the same mistake as last year. Instead, we're going to lead them to us."

"How are we going to do that?" Azusa asked

"Easy, Raven team will scout out the enemy and lead them toward us. In the meantime, we will head toward the abandoned village and set up tank pits covered in snow." Miho said

"Also, Ciel is recovering from an injury a few minutes earlier. Medics said that a weak immune system and his asthma are likely causes. Don't let him take too many shots firing at him and firing at the main tanks or he'll feel a lot of pressure." Momo said "For now wait in your tanks for the starter flare." The teams boarded their tanks while the commander and sub-commander walked to theirs.

"Taichou, did you already tell Katyusha? The training bits?" Momo asked

"Hai. I also told her about his injury." Miho answered "Since Nonna will be on his tail through almost the entirety of the match, she'll tell her to take things down a bit." Momo looked worried. "Something wrong?"

"Hai. It's just… It's just about what happened earlier. His chest is in pain and…" she was cut off by Miho

"I know what you mean Momo-chan, I'm worried also." She said "If things go out of hand, I'll ask Katyusha to let Nonna stop the attacks and you'll take it from there."

"If it happens." She answered "And if the pain gets worse during the match?"

"I'll let the officials know and Raven team will have to go back." She said. Momo nodded in agreement and headed for her Hertzer. She sighed deeply as she went inside.

"Kawashima-san, you okay?" Anzu asked

"Just… thinking about earlier." She replied with a worried look on her face. Both girls seemed troubled with her expression. Miho was also worried herself along with the girls in the Panzer IV.

"Miporin, are you sure that he's going to fight?" Saori asked

"It's what he wants." She replied "I think he fights for what he loves." All of the girls agreed with what Miho said. Inside the Cromwell, Ciel's chest is still in pain but he's hanging in for as long as he can. Raven team is concerned for their friend and commander.

"You sure you can still fight?" Yuri asked

"I'll be fine." He said "Don't worry about me."

"Just tell us if it's still hurting so we can tell Miho." Emi said

"Okay… Okay…" he said while he's wheezing. Just then the starting flare opened up in the night sky.

"PANZER VOR!" Miho boomed as all of the tanks moved forward to face down Pravda.

**If you're wondering why Ciel has a weak immune system, it's because he inherited it from his mother for which she has the same condition. And his asthma came from cats for which he is allergic to (correct me if I'm wrong). I decided to put the pain in there for more…drama. And if you're wondering about the hard-pressed training, wait for the next chapter. Still though, the relationship between Momo and Ciel is still blooming, including if he's in pain. **


	10. Pravda and Consequences PT 2

**Continued from the last chapter.**

Chapter 10: Pravda and Consequences-Part 2

**Hokkaido-Oarai vs. Pravda Battle Area**

Pravda's tanks came in charging towards Oarai's lines. Their force consists of 6 T-34-85's, 4 T-34-76's, 3 KV-1's, one IS-2 and one KV-2, a deadly cocktail of Russia's finest in the Second World War. Inside one of the T-34-85's, Nonna, Pravda's second-in-command and sniper has been told by Katyusha to hunt down the Cromwell. Another order from her is to ease off if he's injured a bit more. Anyway, both girls are standing on the cupolas of their tanks.

"Listen up!" Katyusha commanded "I want all tanks to find and eliminate all of Oarai's tanks. Anyone who gets shot will get 25 days of freedom."

"By that you mean 25 days pulling potatoes from the fields." Nonna said "Also, is it right to engage a wounded sniper?"

"He'll be fine Nonna." She replied "I assure you, he doesn't back down. For now, we will crush them under our treads. And all of us will make them surrender this time."

"URA!"

**Oarai P.O.V.**

Oarai's tanks are moving steadily through the raging winter. Each team is feeling the cold yet again. Ciel looks a little different. Before the match began, his chest was in pain. Medics and officials put a mouthplate over his nose and mouth, in order to let warm air reach his lungs and circulate the steady breath of oxygen flow through him. Not to mention it has a built in radio. A little problem with that, whenever he contacts other teams, Anglerfish or Turtle for that matter, he sounds like a futuristic British soldier. He told Emi to radio over to Anglerfish team to… validate his complaints.

"Remind me again why I have to wear this?" he said in his futuristic British soldier voice

"It is because of your condition Ciel." Miho said "Since you have asthma which is affecting your lungs and the fact that very cold air mixed with it can damage it, it means that you are more likely prone to getting your lungs, well, destroyed."

"Define destroyed." He said

"The tiny air sacs in your lungs can get infected." She answered. He looked white-eyed for a second, then responded

"Okay then. No more questions Miho." He said as he touched the warm metal on his face "Emi, patch me to Turtle."

"Hai." She answered "Taichou, Turtle team is on line."

"Turtle team here. What do you need?" Anzu asked

"Can you get lovely?" he asked

"Sure." She answered "Kawashima, your boyfriend." Momo pressed her throat mic and talked to him.

"Yes cutie?" she asked

"Do I really have to wear this?" he asked

"You have to. Miho and I supported what the officials said." She answered "It is for health issues that you had. Besides it doesn't look bad on you."

"Doesn't look bad on me." He repeated "L-Lovely, I look like an international terrorist working for the government."

"What makes you say that?" she asked

"I have an eyepatch and a mouthplate. The eyepatch, everyone can get away with but the mouthplate says combat readiness all over." He answered "Watch, next thing I know, prom night, I'm wearing a suit while having these two features on my face." Momo giggled before answering.

"At least you're still you Ciel." She replied

"Thanks Mom. And wait a minute." He said "Emi switch channels to Anglerfish." With a flash, Emi switched to Anglerfish team.

"Miho, you copy?" Emi asked

"Hai. We see their tanks also. Turns out Pravda's tanks are at the treeline again." She said "There might be more coming, so split up into six. With me is Arctic Wolf, Rhino, Turtle, Rabbit and Raven. The rest of you will go with Hippo team."

**Katyusha's P.O.V.**

Katyusha's tank was on a ridge along with the other T-34's, with Nonna standing next to her. One of her scouts she sent radioed back to her.

"Oarai's tank team is splitting up into six tanks." The scout said "The Cromwell is along with the Panzer IV. Their heading towards the ridge."

"That's where they're heading." She said "And that's where the boy will receive his training. Nonna?"

"I know." She responded

**Normal P.O.V.**

Miho's team separated themselves from Erwin's team. They headed for the ridge while the others headed for the village, the place where Oarai almost lost. Miho scanned the area, finding where Pravda's tanks were.

"Now might be a good time as any." She thought "Raven team, I want you to scout ahead. Don't fire unless you have to."

"Copy that commander." He said "Kimi head over that ridge and I'll recon the area. For good measure, Yuri, get a shell in the chamber." Both girls followed their orders. The Cromwell, went over while Ciel popped out of the tank and scanned the area. "It's dark out." He exposed his Faustian contract on his right eye and scanned. He didn't see any tank in sight. "Something's not right."

"Taichou, its Hippo team." Erwin said "We're under attack. They got the full T-34 army here."

"Any sign of the flag-tank?" Miho asked

"We saw it and I think we re-enacted last year's move." She responded "We need backup and fast."

"Alright." She answered "I'll bring Arctic Wolf and Rhino. Turtle, take over."

"Copy that Miho." Anzu said "Koyama, follow Raven team. Rabbit, follow our tail."

"Roger." Azusa said. Both tanks have met up with Raven team, for which their commander has a questionable look on his face (behind his mouthplate).

"Where's Miho?" he asked

"They went back to reinforce Team 2." Momo said "They said that they have the entire T-34 army up to their necks."

"Did you say 'entire T-34 army?'" he asked

"Yes why's that?" she asked. Before he can answer, a shell nearly hit Rabbit team.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" he yelled

"A KV-2." She said "A hybrid between a heavy tank and an assault gun."

"Assault gun?" he asked "Then that means…"

**Oarai Staging Area-10 minutes before the match**

Before the match started, Katyusha was talking to Miho and Momo about what to do with Ciel. "The boy needs to be battle ready to go up against Kuromorimine when they advanced to the finals. So here's the plan."

"First of all, he's my boyfriend now." Momo said "So you can call him Ciel or whichever one you like."

"Mihosha, is this true?" she asked. Before she answered,

"Hope you don't mind the intrusion." A voice said

"Onee-chan." Miho said while embracing her sister.

"Good to see you also little sister." Maho said while she's hugging her. "So, you're in motion with this plan?"

"Hai. Just putting up some finishing touches." Miho said. She saw a worried look on her sister's face. "Onee-chan?"

"Mother's here." She responded "She thinks that Erika will do well. She thinks that I've gone a bit soft."

"So that means a King Tiger against his Cromwell." Momo said

"Hai. The KV's are perfect targets for the Cromwell." She began "But the IS-2 acts like the King Tiger but that thing is much more heavily armored but slow to reload. I think it's best for him to take on the heavy."

"I see." Katyusha answered "I'll have Nonna be in the IS-2. She'll take the heavy's also seeing that they are perfect shields but lacking firepower by later war standards."

"You'll get him injured or worse under pressure and infected lungs." Momo retorted

"I know. Medics came by before we showed up." She said "I'll tell Nonna to ease off. If it gets worse though." With their plan now initiated, Ciel is in for battle he has never foreseen.

**Present time**

"PRAVDA HAS SENT OUT THE ENTIRE HEAVY'S ON US!" he screamed "Kimi pull back, PULL BACK!" She did as the heavy tanks missed their target. Turtle and Rabbit teams followed suit as the KV squad descended on the British cruiser tank. He unleashed his Faustian contract and sees the KV's weak spots. "Almost everywhere on the KV-1 is heavily armored. But the upper and lower frontal glacis is weak. Right. Emi, radio Turtle and Rabbit teams."

"Hai." She answered as she tuned in. "Turtle, Rabbit, you copy?"

"I hear you." Anzu said

"Same." Azusa said

"I'll put you to Ciel now. Wait a minute." Emi said.

"Teams, the weak spots are located. Target the upper and lower frontal glacis." He said

"How do you know?" Azusa asked "Did you see each tank in a book."

"That and Anteater team showed me 'World of Tanks.'" He answered "Lovely, take the wheel."

"Okay. All tanks, stop and fire one by one then back up." Momo said "They're slow but they might ram into our tanks."

"And where did you get that?" he said

"Each T-34 does that to every German tank. But I can't help wondering what a KV-1 might do if they ram." She said. It crossed her mind that a KV-1 might do worse because, after all, it is a heavy. When Ciel's added to the mix, "Oh no."

"What?"

"Just fire and don't let them ram us!" she commanded. The three tanks opened fire in unison against the charging KV-1's. Their armor is thick, so they're having a hard time knocking it out. They seemed unstoppable until Turtle team scored a direct hit, on the tank treads. "Now lovely."

"On it." He fired the shot and scored a hit, causing the white flag to pop up. The rest of the KV's are now supported by the KV-2. When he looked at the assault gun for the first time,

"What the fuck is with this tank?" The KV-2 fired a shot and it ricocheted on the Cromwell. He lifted his eyepatch once again and sees that the KV-2 has the same armor as their predecessor. "I'm aiming for the upper or lower glacis." Soon enough the KV squad has been wiped out but there is one problem. There was no sign of the IS-2. "Commander, we've dealt with the KV's. We're coming back to you."

"Roger. You might want to see this when you get here." She said. The three headed over to where Miho's position is located. When they arrived, Anglerfish, Arctic Wolf and Rhino teams were on stand-by. "This is not good." She said as she looked through her binoculars "Hippo squad is taking refuge in the church. Looks like we have to dig them out."

"This is the same predicament as last year's." he said "You've got hold up in a church by one of their elusive traps."

"Hue. It wasn't pretty." She said "Pravda also wants us to surrender last year."

"You being forced to surrender? NUTS!" he complained

"That's what Momo said also." She said

"And where did you get that reference from?" he asked Momo

"I got it from Band of Brothers." She answered "Awesome series, you should watch it."

"I'll consider that." He lifted his eyepatch and scanned the village. "No kidding they got the entire T-34 army under their belt. Ten tanks in all, majority of them are 85mm's and four are 75mm's. One 85mm is the flag-tank."

"Looks like they shifted things out a bit." Momo said as she removes her eyeglass. "They balanced things out. Four tanks are at the centre while three tanks are on both sides. They hid the 85mm." The three were left to make a decision.

"I got it." Miho said "Two tanks will take on all sectors. Arctic Wolf and Anglerfish will take the left, Rhino and Rabbit will wake the right, while you two will take the centre. That will cause a distraction for the others to break out."

"Another problem commander." He said "I didn't see the last heavy tank."

"Hmm. They might go and get Bear team." She said "Once we bring them out, Raven team will defend Bear team in case the IS-2 tank comes in."

"Alright. Just as long as my chest doesn't cramp up I'm good." He said. All of the commanders agreed their plan, but Ciel has a little trick up his sleeve. Miho's team descended down the slope, with their engines completely silent. Each tank crept up slowly to the T-34's and when in range, (you know what happens), all hell breaks loose. Katyusha was startled to see that Oarai opened fire on her tanks. She started fuming because she didn't know that Oarai was this stealthy. This time, it is hard pressed training time as she called Nonna while Erwin's team escaped. "Nonna, they're here."

"I'm already here Katyusha." She was standing on the cupola of the IS-2 and she started firing on Oarai. It had been carnage all over. Three quarters of Pravda's team has been knocked out. The hidden IS-2 has taken out Leopon, Duck, Mallard, Anteater, Hippo, Rabbit and Rhino. Only Anglerfish, Arctic Wolf, Bear, Raven and Turtle were the only ones left. The flag-tank moved while being flanked by the other T-34's. Miho and what's left went after it, but they forgot Raven team. Ciel was having a hard time figuring out where Nonna was.

"Come out Oarai sniper." She said calmly as she scanned the area

"You come out White Angel." He said as he suddenly found Nonna. He sees what the IS-2 looks like. When he unleashed his Faustian contract, he was wide-eyed when he sees not much weak points. "What the-No signs of any. Wait, the engine." Nonna meanwhile found the Cromwell. "Weak from all sides. No match for what's coming." Her hawk-like eyes stared into the hull.

"Yuri load up a shell. Kimi, when she fires move and make it fast." He said

"You know me commander." Kimi said. Yuri loaded an AP round, while he locks sight on the heavy tank. The wind howled and the snow fell heavily. It is extremely difficult for both tanks because they both have white camo on them. Surprisingly though, he closed his eye and spoke to himself.

"I am a stone." He said "I do not move. I take my time."

"Подождите на данный момент. Не стрелять, пока вы не слишком." She said in Russian. Both of them held their finger over the trigger, seeing who would fire first. Until,

"Hasha." "Move." They both said as both tanks fired in unison.

**Miho's P.O.V.**

Oarai was having a handful while they are chasing down Pravda's T-34 army. The flag-tank is being covered by the rest. Katyusha was in her tank, yelling at her tanks to spread out. Miho pressed her throat mic and ordered her teammates.

"I want all tanks to spread out a bit." She said "Concentrate all fire on the flag-tank." The T-34's returned fire and Oarai did the same. "Yukari load up the HE rounds."

"We only have five of those left." She answered "Also we're out of AP shells. Isuzu-dono, try targeting the engine. That's the only way to knock it out."

"There are also fuel tanks on the sides." Hana said "So, they are also weak spots."

"Aim at the engine or the fuel tanks." Miho said. All of Oarai's tanks aimed at the desired targets while Katyusha was getting annoyed.

"All tanks, turn your guns and focus your aim on their flag-tank." She commanded "And don't stop even if you're out of shells." Both sides fired volley after volley of shells, neither of them catching a break.

"Come on Hana, you can do this." Saori said. Hana has the flag-tank in her sights and pressed the trigger.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

Raven team's Cromwell moved to a new position after Nonna fired a round. Thankfully, it missed. He hid his tank behind one of the houses. "Dear god, won't she just quit?"

"She's Pravda's second-in-command Ciel, she fights until you're done." Emi said. He laid his head on the gunner scope.

"Dammit." He groaned "Looks like we need to change tactics. But how?" The rest of the team looked at him in silence until, "Kimi, can tanks drift?"

"On snow, there's a possibility." She said

"Hmm. I got it. Kimi drift the tank and make sure it is buried in snow. Highly camouflage it." He said. Surprisingly all three girls saw what Hippo team did during the semi-final match last year to knock out the flag-tank.

"Oh. I get your drift." Kimi said. Under complete silence the tank moved out of its hiding position but the IS-2 kept firing on the Cromwell. "Cпуститься Кромвель." Nonna said. She kept firing shots but Kimi's skilled driving prevented the shells hitting their target. The tank was soon out of sight forcing Nonna to move from her position.

"Crew, keep your eyes peeled." She said "Even a crack in the air or in the snow would show their position." The IS-2 searched the entire area with no luck finding them. What she didn't know was a small piece of metal was sticking out of the ground.

Raven team did their best to cover the Cromwell as much as they can in snow, but when they heard the sound of the Russian tank closing in, they fled and took cover behind one of the buildings, leaving a fully concentrated Ciel alone in the gunner's seat. "Good thing a tank is weakly armored at the under carriage also. Not just any sides at all." He said silently. Nonna stopped her tank right in front of the barrel. She got out of the cupola and scanned the area.

"Where could he be?" she thought.

"Uh, commander, do you mind if we switch for a second?" the driver asked. Without a word they switched places, only to find out that the driver's window was in front of the Cromwell's gun barrel, aiming directly at the under carriage. She smiled and closed her eyes. She then spoke to herself, "Хорошо играл, Оараи снайпер." "Same goes to you Nonna." Ciel squeezed the trigger and made a direct hit on the IS-2. Just then the P.A. buzzed in.

"_Pravda's flag-tank has been immobilised. The match goes to Oarai Girls Academy!"_

"What just happened?" he thought to himself

**Momo's P.O.V.**

Turtle team was providing volley after volley of shells. Since it is four on their side against eight of Pravda's tanks, they have a lot of ground to catch up. BANG. Okay, make that seven. Anzu took out three of the T-34 army, but they seemed hell bent on eliminating Oarai's flag-tank while protecting their own. Katyusha gave the order to protect their flag-tank via compressed V-formation. This move leaves the flag-tank out of harm's way but it is easy pickings on the other tanks for tank snipers like Hana, Anzu and Momo if the president is taking a break. The Hertzer weaved through the oncoming projectiles. Yuzu has her work cut out but,

"Kawashima, take over." Anzu said "I'm gonna take a few zees."

"Hai." She took over the gunner spot again but instead aimed at the flag-tank. She let down her singular eyeglass and it seemed like time slowed down for her. "Time to go down Pravda. I'll see you next year." She swore under her breath and fired making a direct hit on the flag-tank.

"_Pravda's flag-tank has been immobilised. The match goes to Oarai Girls Academy!"_

Momo slumped down from the gunner's seat and smiled.

"Kawashima, we won?" Anzu asked

"Of course we did prez." She answered "I wonder though, did he make it out." Her question was then answered by a sneeze over the radio "Lovely, you alright?"

"I'm fine mom." He said "Though it would be helpful to remove this mouthplate once we're out of Hokkaido."

"I couldn't agree more." She said as all of their tanks head for their assembly areas.

**Oarai Assembly Area**

Katyusha and Nonna walked towards Oarai's area with full sportsmanship in mind. "You played another great game Mihosha." She said "Though you destroyed most of our tanks again."

"Much of that belongs to Ciel." Miho said "He mainly took on your heavy tank division."

"Right and if I remember correctly I fought while being sick." He said as he still felt the warm metal on his face. "I wonder if anyone can use these in battle."

"They do. They're called balaclavas." Katyusha said "And nice job in taking out the heavy tanks. You just made Katyusha proud."

"And I should congratulate you also." Nonna said "Unlike Naomi, I can see you have the skills of a tank sniper."

"I just got lucky. But you fought well also." He said. He extended his hand and Nonna took it.

"I have something to give to you." She said

"What is it?" She handed out something from her pocket and it was a black service ribbon with red striped with yellow stars. "This is the Vasili Zaytsev Ribbon. It is for your distinctive role during your match. Though it is sensha-do, we put it as ribbon instead. It is the second highest decoration in our school. We would like you to wear one of it. The only question is, where would you like to put it?"

"I think a good place for it is the eyepatch." Momo said as she walked up to her boyfriend and embraced him.

"You sure about it?"

"Absolutely. You don't have any honors yet, so why start now." She said

"Well then, time for me to put it." Nonna said as she placed the service ribbon on his eyepatch. "You served with distinction and you served Oarai well. Nice work." She raised a firm salute and he did the same thing.

"Good luck in your next match." Katyusha said "I'm heavily sure that Chi-Ha Tan would be a cakewalk for Kuromorimine."

"Don't worry Katyusha. We're going to be ready for them." Miho said

"And so you will." Miho turned to see Maho. She embraced her younger sister as she congratulated her. "With Ciel now ready, he'll take on Erika. Problem is your Cromwell is still under armed. Even when encountering a King Tiger can spell a K.O. sentence."

"Now's a good time to attach a 17 pounder." Momo said "I think he'll like it." For now, they'll have to wait for the Kuromorimine match. Word has it that Federation officials have put the final match on hold because it is almost time for Christmas. All schools will take a break as a result but the last match until then is Chi-Ha Tan vs. Kuromorimine. Oarai will just rest and wait until the call up.

**Kuromorimine will come but I have decided to do a Christmas special for the series because since it's December and Christmas fast approaching, now's the time to put the story on hold but the Christmas special is a continuation. You may be wondering how Ciel will spend his first Christmas without the characters from the 'Black Butler' series, but I digress. Anyway, catch you later, signing off and Christmas shell loaded because it's coming. **


	11. Christmas Special

**Merry Christmas Everyone, from kh2996.**

Chapter 11: Christmas Special

**(A book started to float and it pictures Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. The book opens and Sebastian is seen with Ciel with the latter using a shush gesture. It opens up with the chapter called 'Down the Rabbit Hole.')**

**Sebastian: It was a normal day at the mansion and yet young Alice was getting bored. She spent all day with financial accounts. It is not related to murders or any of that type.**

**Ciel: What was that did you say something and-wait a tick? Something doesn't seem right. (A person walks in to Ciel's study room. He was wearing a suit along with a fedora and surprisingly an eyepatch on his right eye because it's a little hazy. Hard to believe it, it's me)**

**Kh2996: Sorry I'm late. Laptop broke so I had to get a new one. Hey wait, why are we back at the mansion?**

**Sebastian: I was about to introduce the people by reading 'Alice in Wonderland' to them.**

**Kh2996: It has already been done! Besides you're not back until (flips through the schedule) after the Kuromorimine match.**

**Sebastian: Who and what is Kuromorimine?**

**Ciel: (sighs deeply) Enough both of you! Kh2996, get working with the chapter and Sebastian play unconscious until you're called up.**

**Sebastian: Yes my lord. **

**Ciel: Seems like I can't take a break, can I? (Sighs deeply then turned to me and smiled) Kh2996, you all set?**

**Kh2996: Laptop's all warmed up and ready to go. Alright so... (I begins to write down the story)**

**Zuikaku Class Aircraft Carrier-Oarai Girls Academy**

Ciel just got his first taste with one of the top premier schools in sensha-do history. Pravda has always been a competition between both schools. When Kuromorimine advanced to the finals with a win over Chi-Ha Tan High School, Miho will stare down against her sister once more. The last time they fought was an upset victory for Oarai. This time though, no tanks because Christmas is fast approaching and Federation officials decided to let the schools have a winter break and spend Christmas with families and loved ones. As a matter of fact, all of the schools will dock at Oarai harbor, because the Christmas festival is being held there. On the school ship, each student was decorating the entire school with Christmas lights, tinsel and numerous other things. Ciel, Anglerfish Team and Turtle Team are tasked to decorate the gym while the rest do the outside and classrooms. He was carrying a box of new Christmas lights for Miho to cut open. He stretched out his arms and bent his back to keep himself from being stiff.

"Oh man. I never have Christmas in Japan before." He said

"You never gone anywhere other than England?" Miho asked while unboxing more Christmas lights

"I just stayed at my mansion." He answered "And family members and Elizabeth followed suit to celebrate. Now that I'm here, in the 21st century, in Oarai, Japan, I don't know what to do. Usually I would just stay inside and open presents in the morning."

"You're right about those things." She answered "Here though it's just, friends and family. Though my sister would come. Mother though…" He saw a sad look on her face. He hugged his best friend to calm her down.

"It's okay Miho. You have us remember." She recuperated and made a small smile on her face "It's not like you don't have a family anymore. You have me, Maho and all of your friends to back you up."

"Arigato Ciel." She said as she hugged him "Speaking of which the ship should be docking at port about now."

"Let's find out." As they started walking outside, they donned their winter attire but it's still freezing so that means international government army styled mouthplate. He has mixed feelings for this but it is the only way for him to control his immune and respiratory systems in the freezing winter. If he was in Russia about now, he would have to wear it all the time. When they reached the front door, he looked up and noticed something is missing. "Miho, I think something should be put where the front door is."

"Hmm. Oh, a mistletoe would work out nicely." She said

"What's that?" he asked while Miho is hanging the mistletoe

"A mistletoe is used during Christmas. In the West, they used it for acknowledging people as a friend and acquaintance. Or in some cases, you have to kiss under it if it is lovers." She answered

"Huh. Who knew? Back in England, we've just sit by the fire, exchange words, me getting involved with Elizabeth and other things." They both went out the door, made their way to the observation posts and saw land. Out in the distance, dock cranes unloading materials for the Christmas festival. "We must be nearing the port."

"I'll call the others. They must be in a frenzy to get off the ship." Miho said as she heads back towards the school. Ciel just remained there watching the land as it closed in. He began to experience some memories of his Christmas with his family. He's always happy back then, until the havoc began. He didn't celebrate Christmas when Sebastian was his guard now. Nor did he even smile when the holiday starts. He also didn't realize that his girlfriend was right behind him as well. She went behind him and started to get his attention. Touching one shoulder to the next, he turned around and saw face to face with Momo.

"Hey lovely." He said as they embraced "Are you done with decorating the school?"

"We're done. Though Anzu wants more flamboyancy to the school. Wants to make Oarai stand out for the holidays. Since Oarai is hosting the Christmas festival for the schools, yeah Anzu wants to make Oarai stand out from the rest." She said

"Yeah, though this is my first time having Christmas here than in England." He said

"If you want, we can get a ticket and fly to London." She said

"No, I want to experience Japan's version of Christmas." He answered "And also I have you to celebrate with and Miho, along with the Anglerfish team." She blushed as a result

"We're about to dock soon. If you want you can go with Miho and Anglerfish team to do some Christmas shopping." She said "It's only three days until Christmas begins."

"Do you want something?"

"Not really." He soon sees Momo's black ribbon tied around her neck.

"Maybe something to go with that black ribbon of yours." He said. Momo unlaced the ribbon and looks at it.

"Come to think of it, this black ribbon is not that dazzling as it used to be." She said "It has been passed down from my family who served with student councils. Right now, I'm the current generation taking the helm. Though I need something that would make it worthwhile. Something that can hang over this ribbon." Ciel questioned this when remembered something earlier.

"You said that I should go with Miho and the Anglerfish team to buy some Christmas gifts right?" he asked

"Yes."

"With any luck, I can find something that would fit perfectly with that black ribbon of yours." He said

"Good idea. But I need to get you something as well. I think it's best that I should come with also." She said

"Alright. Just try not to buy the same gift." He said. As they descended from the ship, they both found Miho and the girls waiting for them at the terminal. All of them are wearing their winter attire along with Ciel's mouthplate. That made the girls giggle a bit. He became a little annoyed but regained his composure. "Yep its official, if the girls giggle at this, I'm wearing it at prom." He thought as he took a deep breath. "Miho, are the girls ready?"

"They have been hype like this since this morning. As a matter of fact, every one of the school is." She said

"Is it okay if Momo can come with? She wants to get something also." He said

"Something for you I guess?" Saori asked

"If she can find one." He answered "Though I highly doubt that she'll find something. I just hope that whatever she finds, it comes from the heart."

"Very touching Ciel." Yukari said "What are you planning on getting her?"

"I suppose you don't recall the black ribbon she wears around her neck." He said

"Come to think of it, I haven't Phantomhive-dono." She said

"Neither did I." Mako said.

"I think neither of us saw her black ribbon." Hana said

"Or better yet, neither school has seen her black ribbon." Saori said

"What she told me was that her ribbon kind of looks dull. So she tasked me to make it dazzle." He said "Only problem is, what to put on it?" The girls pondered over the question, until Saori bought up a perfect idea.

"How about you get her a diamond around her neck. I know a diamond cutter who hand-crafts diamonds and turns it into a shape of a heart." She said

"How well do you know him?"

"My mom and my dad were good friends with him. He became their personal relationship gift giver." She said

"Also, how old is he?"

"Let's see he's-wait a minute." She said "Are you saying that if I confess to Hideki, he would be mine?'

"Seeing that you knew him from time to time and him having connections with your family, I think its best that you have to come to terms with him." He said

"And how did you know that?"

"Let's just say that a student in the higher ranks have spilled out information regarding what she saw between me and Momo." He said devilishly. Saori pieced together that Anzu saw and heard the entire conversation after the Saunders match.

"I will destroy her when the tournament is over." She pouted. The group laughed before heading out to buy Christmas gifts. All over Oarai, people are decorating their houses and people going non-stop over buying gifts. They even bypassed an ice rink filled with numerous skaters. Ciel recounted a memory where he and Sebastian had to win an ice sculpting contest in order to win an ice-carved replica of the Queen herself. Not only they won the competition but they have to evade three thugs poised on getting the ring that is lodged on the sculpture. Those thugs were equipped with dynamite and guns and Sebastian easily dispatched them while he carried Ciel and throwing him into the sky and landing on Sebastian's ark. He closed his eyes while trying to let the memory pass, but he didn't see where he was going. He bumped into someone who was fielding a familiar face.

"M-Maho." He said

"Good to see you also Ciel." She said as she hugged him "Girls. Sister." Miho raced forward and hugged her sister

"What are you doing here Onee-chan?" Miho asked

"I came here to stay with you for the holidays. You can't have Christmas without one of your family members." She smiled

"You're right onee-chan. But does Mother know?" Miho asked

"She knows but it's only for the holidays until the tournament restarts." She said "So why are you all here?"

"We're just showing Ciel around Oarai Maho-san." Hana said "So far, he's entranced at an ice rink." Everyone looked at him. He saw people skating individually and some people dancing. He recollected another memory where he and Elizabeth danced with each other for the first time in his mansion. She also smashed his ring out of frustration. He eventually forgives her and forgets everything that happened during that day.

"Ciel?" He jolted awake and turned to the girls "Are you alright?"

"Just… Just looking back at some memories." He said as he chuckled a bit "I always wondered if I can skate. I'm not so sure about Momo. The last time I did was… never."

"How about you give her your Christmas present on the ice rink?" Saori asked

"I don't see any romance happening at an ice rink before." Yukari said "This might be a first time I've seen one done."

"You mind if I tag along also?" Maho asked

"Sure onee-chan." Miho said. The gang left the ice rink and headed off to the mall. Inside they found a swarm of people buying gifts. Ciel looked surprised when he saw the swarm.

"Let me guess. Christmas shopping at the last minute." He said

"Yes because either they forgot or completely go in when prices are at their lowest." Miho said

"Are the people always like this? I mean, are they really all like this?" he asked

"Most of the time." Yukari said "You should see Black Friday or Cyber Monday."

"THOSE SOUND LIKE DISEASE DAYS!" he screamed "OR BETTER YET APOCALYPTIC DAYS!"

"Don't worry. Nothing's like that. Just people cramming into malls trying to get the items they need before the holidays starts." Yukari said

"Let's just find Saori's diamond cutter/future boyfriend and…" he went red, seemingly confused "Let's just go." The girls laughed as they head out for the jewellers.

**Momo's P.O.V.**

Momo separated from the group after they went different paths. She still has that line going through her head saying that she cannot buy the same gift as Ciel's. She wanted to do something special for him since he doesn't have the ability to go back to his own timeline. Seeing that the mall didn't work because it is too much people, she went back outside and headed for the ice rink. Surprisingly though, not much people are skating in the night. She also saw the schedule for when the rink opens. On Christmas Eve, the rink's open until Christmas Day. So far no one will attend.

"I know what to give him." She thought. She went back to the carrier and went into her apartment. Inside her apartment was a vast array of dresses, but an object came out of her closet. She looked at it and it was her Lee-Enfield rifle. She had a memory of her own. She was around 8 years old when her father and her uncle, an SAS soldier, gave her a hidden past.

"_Momo, I would like to give you this." Her uncle gave her something_

"_What is it uncle?" she asked_

"_It's a Lee-Enfield rifle. The British used it during the Second World War. My dad gave it to me when I was little, while serving under the army. He wants you to have it." He said_

"_What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked sternly_

"_It is for your safety. Use it whenever it is necessary, for you, your family and if possible the love you will find one day." He asked_

The flashback ended, though she found herself troubled that she is carrying a weapon for protection. She sighed because her uncle legalized her firm to possess a firearm and uses it for protection of others. She went back finding a dress. She found a sleek crystal blue dress with gems on the tail end. "This should be perfect." She thought. As she put back the dress, another item came out of the closet. It turns out it was a suit, along with a black fedora, an eyepatch, black dress shoes and a strange looking nosepiece. She had another memory. A dark one no one never knew about.

"_What is your name?" a desk clerk asked_

"_I'm Momo Kawashima. Daughter of Isoruku Kawashima and niece of Adam Carpenter of the British SAS." She said_

"_Why are you here? You're only 12 years of age." He said_

"_My uncle signed me up in order to protect myself. I also supported myself for being here. I want to protect others in their time of need." She said. The desk clerk thought of it for a moment._

"_Hold on for a minute." He went to the back and a minute later he came out carrying a suit along with dual wield Beretta 92's. "Your training starts tomorrow." He said as he handed over her nametag. "Welcome to INTERPOL, Japan Branch, Special Operations Division." She raised a firm salute as she placed an eyepatch over her right eye._

She lamented over her memory. "I can't lie to lovely. Or my friends. If anything happens to him… I will use this." She said to herself. She went back to the ice rink and found that the time slot is still empty.

"Sir, I'll take the Christmas Eve skate time slot please. And for two people also." She said

"Alright, that would be 620 yen." The clerk said

"Here you go." She said as she handed the yen over

"Arigato." He said. She went off back to the mall to find her friends.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

Navigating through the mall can be a doozy but for Ciel, to him, it's madness. People were swarming inside out of stores buying gifts. All he wanted is to get to Saori's friend Hideki and get the gift.

"There's Hideki's store." Maho said. The group went inside finding it calmer.

"Where's Ciel?" Hana asked. Before the group can answer, Ciel got through the swarm of people by pulling his body out of the crowd and entering Hideki's store.

"I thought… getting tortured back in… London was worse." He said as he was catching his breath. "So, this is your friend's store Saori?"

"Yes. Hideki should be coming any minute." Soon enough Hideki came out. To the girls, he looked handsome, Ciel though, looked like someone who was in Weston College again. Hideki had short black hair and silver eyes. He looked young, roughly 20 years. He caught eye of Saori and blushed.

"Saori-san." Hideki said

"Hideki-chan." She said. They both embraced each other "How's the store?"

"Not that busy. Only a few people came in here and got what they wanted. So what brings you here?" he asked

"We're trying to get a diamond in a shape of a heart for our friend here." She said as she pulled Ciel over

"Your name son?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He answered "Saori told me you are one of the best diamond cutters in Japan."

"That I am Ciel. Speaking of which, why are you buying a diamond instead of a necklace?" he asked

"My girlfriend has a black ribbon around her neck. She found it a bit basic, wants more style in it." He said

"You have a girlfriend? Lucky you. Between you and me, I'm getting all googly eyes at Saori-san."

"Maybe's now a good time to confess to her about how you feel." Ciel said with a smile

"How do you know that?" Hideki asked

"Let's just say a certain someone knows how to get a boyfriend faster." He answered

"I always like her. She always has that smile on her face whenever we meet up." Hideki blushed

"Well, go and tell her how you feel." Ciel said. While the girls looked at what Hideki does with the diamonds, Saori talked to Miho about her relationship with Hideki. He went over to Saori and wants to speak to her. He ushered her to his private room while the girls scoped out the diamonds. Ciel was waiting patiently like someone is waiting for their turn in the singular household washroom. "Hideki, any progress?" The minutes ticked by and Ciel was sleeping for the entire time. "Okay Hideki, I'm coming in." He forced himself in and saw both Hideki and Saori still holding their kiss. Both of them looked at him when they need to catch their breath. His white-eyed expression told the whole story.

"Ciel, you alright?" Maho said as she walked up to him. She looked at him and called up her sister. They both tried to get him out of his trance. Miho touched his shoulder and he fell down. Back first. "Is he like this Miho?"

"Not really. Only if it's completely wrong or something that is troubled." She said "But he'll be back up in a few minutes." Ciel woke up an hour later as he was collecting his head. He saw the Nishizumi sisters looking at him as he sat up.

"Miho how long did I pass out?" he asked

"Only about an hour and a half." Miho said

"Before I passed out, Saori and Hideki were kissing. I believe I just gave Saori her Christmas present early." Saori then answered him

"You just did Ciel! Thank you!" she boomed as she gave him a hug. A big one.

"CHOKING! NOT! BREATHING!" he screamed as he was being choked. She let go of him once she knew about his condition. "So Hideki, about the diamond thing."

"I know. You want a diamond the shape of a heart. Well, I've got just the thing." Hideki went under the cabinet and bought out a silver diamond heart, with blue accents.

"Looks nice Hideki." He said

"Thanks Ciel. I bet your girlfriend will like it." Hideki handed over Ciel the heart.

"How much is it?" he asked

"18,458 yen." He said

"Yikes, I don't have that much." He exclaimed

"That is why you'll have to see this." Hideki said "Saori love." She produced a credit card and paid for Ciel's heart diamond.

"It's on the house Ciel. And it's for getting me my Christmas gift this year." Ciel soon received his bag containing his gift.

"Thank you Hideki."

"No Ciel. Arigato-ne. Oh and thank you for giving me Saori on Christmas." With that the group left the store and headed out to the swarm again.

"GAH!" Ciel screamed "Freaking last minute shoppers." Hours went by as the group went to various stores and bought things. He only bought Momo's gift, and he received a text telling him to meet her in the food court. There he found his sweetheart waiting at one of the tables. "Hey lovely." He kissed her and sat down. "You found something, while shopping?"

"Yeah I did. The girls, I bought a lot. For you, however, it's a surprise."

"If it's the Anglerfish Dance, no thanks and I want to commit suicide if I ever get forced to do it." She giggled a bit before answering

"No, it's not that. Something… special."

"Can't wait though." They both kissed each other before the girls joined up. They bought numerous gifts for their friends. Maho even bought gifts for Miho and her friends. Seeing that next match that both she and Ciel will be rivals, now's the best time to give him something.

"Ciel, since the both of us are best friends and the first one that is a boy, here. It's from me." He looked at it and looked confused.

"Maho, I-I, you don't have to give me something."

"Don't worry about it. Since we're rivals at the match, it's best that you might need something from me before the match." He opened the present and found one of Kuromorimine's garrison hats. "Originally, it was Miho's old hat. She wanted me to give to you."

"You sure of this Miho?"

"Hai. Since you're acting like a Nishizumi now, might as well have you look like one." He looked at Miho's old garrison cap. He stroked the black felt with red lines streaking on the top of it. The Nishizumi family insignia is also present on it. He felt like he was one of them. An unknown Nishizumi, not a Phantomhive.

"Next you're going to give me Kuromorimine's uniform." He said jokingly

"The garrison cap is the only thing that's fits your style. Besides the uniform also came in with a skirt. I'm pretty sure you don't want that now do you." He flushed red instantly whenever a skirt came up to him in mind.

"Okay, never mind." The girls laughed a bit at the part about him wearing skirts. The shopping came to an end after Ciel bought a present for Miho. He bought her one of those rare battle bears that have never been seen before. "Still can't believe that Funtom is still functioning since I'm gone." He said to himself. The group was extremely tired and headed for their apartment complexes. Ciel, however, was still up looking at the gift he purchased for Momo. "I sure hope she likes what I bought her." He soon slept waiting until Christmas begins.

**Christmas Eve-2315 Hours**

It was about 11 at night when Momo texted him to come to the City Centre for the Christmas Festival. He went and don his winter gear and his mouthplate since it's snowing and temperatures are seven below zero. His gift box is all wrapped up as he proceeded to the centre. The centre of Oarai was filled with people, celebrating Christmas with loved ones. He soon found the girls, but Momo was missing.

"Miho, where's lovely?" Miho had been told earlier by Momo to not let him tell what she is planning.

"Uh, she's coming. She's just getting something from the school right about now."

"I got a text to meet her here and show up wearing a suit. Best thing close to it is my Weston College uniform. Christ I forgot I even had this." The girls chuckled a bit as they gave Ciel Christmas presents. He was very happy to celebrate it with his new friends. But the fact remains to where his girlfriend is. Miho soon received a text saying 'Bring him over.'

"Ciel can we do something?"

"And that is?" Miho bought out a blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes. "Is this part of Momo's gift?" The girls just remained silent as they brought Ciel over to the location. The girls found Anzu, Yuzu and almost all of the schoolgirls come to see what is transpiring. Girls from Saunders, St. Gloriana, Pravda and some girls from Kuromorimine are also present. They soon saw the girls and Ciel coming into the open. All of them fell silent as they reached the location.

"Okay Miho, I'm done playing. Where is Momo and where am I?"

"Simple." She said as she undone the blindfold. He then saw numerous students surrounding the ice rink.

"My god." He said silently. Soon enough, Momo came out, wearing the dress she brought out. "I thought you're at home."

"I can't pass an opportunity like this. I always have my family to celebrate with. This year, I would like to celebrate it with you." She put her arms around him, which reminded him that he still has to give his present.

"Sweetie, I've got you something." He gestured a small present in his hand. He handed it to her and opened it, revealing the silver heart diamond that was purchased two days ago. She was stunned by the gift he bought her.

"Are you okay Momo-chan?" She then smiled

"I'm fine. Can you help me put it on?" He helped her don it on her black ribbon which required finesse, with his right hand touching Momo's cheeks. She blushed with what he is doing. "I also got a present for you."

"What might that be?" She looked to the stage and gave the signal.

"You." She said sweetly. Yuzu was playing a song that Momo regarded is her favorite. Feeling his old-Victorian era self, he gestured over to her. "Come on, we'll forget our cares and dance the night away, what do you say?" Just then, the clocktower struck midnight; Christmas Day.

"You planned this all along, haven't you?" he asked softly

"Hai. I did." She said as she buried her head into his chest. She then looked up and removed his mouthplate. "You're warming up."

"Yeah. I know. I just wanted you. To take care of. Always." He said

"I love you, Ciel." She said softly

"Watashi wa anata o aishi, watashi wa itsumo ishi Momo-chan." He replied softly and in Japanese. The crowd looked in awe as the two lovers headed for the ice.

"I hope you know how to ice skate."

"Uh, I, umm…"

"Don't worry, just flow with the music." They started doing a slow dance while Yuzu played Kristina Train's 'Wanderin.'

"_I'm wandering, been moving to and from_

_Just wandering, with no place to go,_

_Since I lost you, lost you, all I ever do_

_Is be wandering, 'til I wander back to you..._

_Oh, I'm wishing, been yearning for your kiss,_

_Oh and I've been missing, the warmth of your caress,_

_Since I lost you, I lost you, all I ever do_

_Is be wandering, wandering, wandering,_

_Wandering, I'll be wandering, 'til I wander back to you..._

_I look on every corner, down every dismal street,_

_Are you there? Are you there? oh darling I repeat..._

_I visit all familiar places, there's no one there but me,_

_Where can you be? Where can you be?_

_Oh darling, where can you be?_

_Oh I'm praying, your touch for me has grown,_

_Oh and I'm saying, for before it's not been known_

_I love you, I love you, and all I ever do_

_Is be wandering, crying, wandering, wandering_

_I'll be wandering, 'til I wander, 'til I wander back to you_

_Yeah, oh yeah, I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be wandering_

_'til I wander back to you, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh wandering back to you!" _When the music died down, both Momo and Ciel looked at each other, eyes locked. The crowd cheered them after they finished dancing.

"Merry Christmas lovely." She said

"Merīkurisumasu Momo." They kissed passionately under the falling snow which blanketed the night. "Best Christmas ever."

**Kh2996: All down Ciel. Ciel? (It turns he's out on the ice rink.) Merry Christmas kid.**

**So, there's my Christmas special. The Kuromorimine battle is under development though, I would like to point out Momo's hidden past. The reason why she is an INTERPOL agent is because she wants to protect her family. If you think she is a demon, no, she's not. I might be planning a rendition of one of the Black Butler episodes, 'His Butler, Strongest.' Also, I don't own 'Wanderin' by Kristina Train and the part of the Black Butler OVA. Have a Merry Christmas people. Until then, signing off.**


End file.
